


Dominated

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Babies, Bondage, Breeding, Cannibalism, Domination, Drama, Eggs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fear, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Relationship, Harem, Healing, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Mind Break, Mind Control, Nightmares, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, beatings, forced Turtlecest, forced oviposition, mind maniulation, musk, primal instincts, scent, turtletots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: Slash kidnaps Leo, Raph and Mikey and forces them to be his mates. Will the brothers ever see Donatello and Splinter again?





	1. Taken

Leo’s 16

Don’s 16

Mikey’s 16

Raph’s 15

Raphael looked up gratefully at Leo, as he placed a tray containing a bowl of chicken noodle soup on his lap.

“Thanks, Leo, but I hope ya didn’t make it,” Raphael said, picking up a spoon. “We all know what a disaster ya are in the kitchen.”  
“Relax, little brother. Mikey made it. Are you sure you’re going to be okay, while we’re out on patrol?”  
Raphael spooned soup into his mouth, tried not to gag at the bland and bitter taste, and said, “I got bronchitis. That’s it and can still take care of myself. Go.”  
“Sensei will be back from April’s place in three hours, so you’ll really only be alone for…”  
“Go!” Raphael said irritably. “I said I’ll be fine. Shit, Leo. Anyone ever told ya that ya fuss too much?”  
“You sure? I can stay with you and send Mikey and Don,” Leo said and placed a hand against Raphael’s forehead, checking his temperature.  
Raphael swatted his hand away and snapped, “Cut it out!”  
“Yes, but we almost lost you not so long ago and I…That was my fault and I worry that something bad will happen if I’m not here.”  
Raphael sighed exasperatedly and said, “Firstly, it wasn’t yer fault. It was mine. I disobeyed orders. That’s why I got shot by the damn Kraang, so quit the guilt trip. Secondly, what the hell could happen here? What trouble can I get up ta? I’ll be fine. Please go. I appreciate ya care, but yer treatin’ me like an invalid and I hate it. Yer gratin’ on my nerves!”  
“It’s not what you’d do, but that trouble could find you,” Leo tried to reason. “Come on, Raph. We both know you’re still weak from….”  
Green eyes flashed and Raphael yelled, “When will ya stop treatin’ me like a pathetic baby and like one of the team again? I got shot, I got bronchitis and I’m already feelin’ better. I’m dyin’ ta get out there again, Leo. I’ve been stuck in bed for six weeks. Six fuckin’ weeks and I can’t take it no more. I’ve been patient, I’ve listened ta yer and Donnie’s instructions, taken my meds and ain't argued much."  
“We’ve been over this, Raphael. You’ll stay in bed until you’ve fully recovered. You know what? I’m going to stay home. We’ll watch TV. Pick a movie.”  
“I don’t want ya ta stay home,” Raphael snarled, dropping the spoon and clenching his hands into fists. “I want ya ta go out. I want some space, privacy. I don’t want ya ‘round me. Yer drivin’ me fuckin’ crazy. Anyone would think we were an old married couple, the way ya incessantly nag at me,” Raphael hissed and shuddered at the thought.

Bein’ married ta Fearless would be hell, Raphael thought. Constantly fussed over and bossed ‘bout. Probably also in the bedroom. Ugh. The bedroom. Matin’ with Fearless would suck, especially as I ain’t gay and I doubt he is neither. I don’t think Fearless even thinks ‘bout sex. He’s too pure and stuck up for that and would think it’s dishonorable.

“Too bad,” Leo said, setting his mouth into a thin line and ignoring the rant. “I’m staying. I’ll run out and get pizza and some other snacks. I should be back in an hour tops. Stay in bed. What pizza would you like, Raph?"  
“Somethin' better than this soup. It fuckin’ blows. Ya did make it, didn’t ya?”  
“You got me. Mikey was busy with his video games and I thought it didn’t look that hard to make. I’ll get the meat lovers. That’s your favorite.”  
“Ya know what thought did? Planted a feather and thought it’d grow. Don’t cook again. It’s bitter and bland. Bleh,” Raphael said and wrinkled his beak in revulsion.  
“I try my best, but I’m never going to win with you, am I?” Leo said miserably.  
“What the hell is that supposed ta mean?”  
“Forget it,” Leo said, picking up the tray. “Stay in bed.”  
“Hai, chief,” Raphael said and gave him a mock salute.

XXXXX 

Leo sighed, deposited the tray in the kitchen, gave orders to Don and Mikey to go out on patrol, and left the lair, his shoulders slumped and his spirits low. He'd been at Raphael's bedside for six weeks, keeping vigil over him and all he did was bitch that he wanted his privacy. Leo could sort of understand it, but all he was doing was trying to help his little brother. Why couldn’t he be more appreciative, like Donnie and Mikey were? They never gave him shit. Leo found himself wondering what life would be like without Raphael. Peaceful, quiet, no arguments, sanity. He quickly dismissed the thought. Raphael was his brother, he loved him and no matter how big a shit he was, he’d always be there for Raphael and he knew Raphael would be there for him too. They were brothers and nothing or anyone could break their bond.

XXX 

Raphael sighed in frustration and boredom. Screw Leo, he thought furiously. Who does he think he is bossin’ me ‘bout? He ain’t my dad and I don’t gotta take this shit. He blew his nose, coughed, grabbed his phone and went on a porn site. Ogling the busty women with their skimpy, skin-tight clothing and those who were nude, his eyes almost popped out of his head and his shell began to feel extremely tight. Wow, Raphael thought. They’re fuckin’ hot. I’d like ta stick my thick ten inch cock into them and drive them wild. I bet I’d be amazin’ in bed. They’d love me, even if I got scales and a shell.

Raphael stroked his slit, his eyes riveted on a particular woman with the pseudonym, Malia, who was blonde, blue eyed, had a chest size of 38 DD and legs that went on forever. His dream girl. It wasn’t long before he dropped down, his thick, ten inch purple dick slick with precum.

Raphael sped up the stroking, his eyes glazed over, as he churred loudly, his dick throbbing. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he climaxed. He had had a large porn stash, but on an inspection of his room, Splinter had discovered it and had confiscated it, calling it “filthy” and “perverted”. Now he was limited to his phone. There was no chance of Don blocking him from doing so. Raphael knew he looked at porn and that Mikey also did. Leo probably only looked at “honorable” things, like war books, Raphael thought snidely.

Raphael came a few minutes later, a deep rumble escaping his lips, as he sprayed his warm, salty, ropey cum onto his plastron and the bedsheets. He sighed in satisfaction, kissed the phone and said, “Thank ya, Malia. That was amazin’. I wonder what ya’d be like in bed. I shouldn’t wonder shit like that. Ain’t like I’m gonna meet ya or a girl anyway. My right hand is all I got and I’m gonna be a virgin forever. Unless I fuck my bros, which I fuckin don’t wanna do, because I’m straight. That'd be revoltin’.

His phone dinged, distracting him from his dark thoughts. He glanced at the message, which said, “Raphael, you free after patrol tonight and want to hang?”  
“Can’t, Slash,” Raphael typed. “I’m sick and contagious.”  
“I can bring food. Come on, buddy. It’ll be fun. We can watch movies. You shouldn’t be alone,” Slash wrote, fishing for information. He wanted to know if Raphael was alone.  
“Leo’s just gettin’ some snacks and then he’ll join me. Thanks for the offer, pal. Rain check?”  
“Yeah. Get better, Raphael.”

Raphael put his phone down on the dresser and decided to nap, while he waited for Leo. He didn’t think anything was weird about Slash’s text. They'd mended fences after all and Slash even got on with his brothers.

XXXX

Slash waited in the sewers for Leo to return home.

Slash called out, mimicking Raphael's voices, when he saw Leo's silhouette approaching, "Yo, Fearless. ‘Bout time yer back.”  
Leo immediately turned in the direction of the voice, walked towards it and said angrily, “Raphael, I told you…”

Slash stretched out his thick, broad arms, picking up Leo, who dropped the snacks, like a ragdoll.

Leo struggled futilely, because Slash was too strong.

The bigger turtle squeezed Leo’s neck, his eyes bugging out, until he’d passed out and tossed him onto the ground. He checked Leo's pulse, saw that he was just unconscious and headed to the lair for his prey. Leo wasn’t needed for the moment.

Slash calculated that he probably had twenty minutes until Leo woke up and longer for the others to return. It’d be just long enough to capture a sickly Raphael and to take him to his dwelling.

XXX

A few minutes later, Slash entered the lair. He withdrew a syringe, containing an anesthetic from his belt and stepped into Raphael’s bedroom.

The emerald skinned turtle was on his side facing the door in a deep sleep, snoring, his plastron rising and falling with each breath.

Slash studied him and his heart swelled with lust and desire. Raphael was exquisite, muscular, with beautiful toned legs and a firm butt and he wanted him to dominate and to abuse forever. To rut him and fuck him. Raphael belonged with him. Not fighting crime. His purpose was to be Slash’s mate and he would soon realize and accept that. Leo and Mikey belonged with Slash too, but that would be handled another time.

I can’t wait to fuck him hard and deep, Slash thought and beamed.

He approached the bed, Raphael still snoring, and pricked him in the arm.

The emerald skinned turtle immediately woke, his green eyes wide in amazement when he saw Slash.

“What the fuck?” Raphael growled, his green eyes blazing. “Why'd ya do that?"  
“I’m here to claim you, my cherub. You're mine to possess and dominate.”  
"Are ya fuckin’ nuts? I ain’t gay or interested in ya. I thought we were friends. What the hell did ya do?” Raphael shouted, trying to stand up, but the drug now affecting him, he fell back, his head falling onto the pillow and his eyes closing.

Slash picked him up and sprinted, as fast as he could to his home, thinking of all the fun he was going to have with his new mate. Raphael was soon going to be under his thumb, his nose pressed against Slash’s cock, where it belonged. His hole would be stretched wide and he’d be Slash’s for all eternity.


	2. Master Slash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash endeavours to break Raphael.

Slash headed to some tunnels, where he’d set up home, and carried his prize to the grimy mattress he’d salvaged from the rubbish dump. He sniffed Raphael, inhaling his musk scent and trailing his hand over the still passed out turtle’s body and settling it on his tail.

Raphael’s perfect, Slash thought, stroking his tail and then thumbing his slit. I can’t wait until my cock’s buried deep into him, where it belongs. My pet and my possession. He may resist now, but he’ll soon be a docile wimp and will accept that he was born to pleasure me. I can break him.

Raphael had slept without his gear and mask and Slash couldn’t help admiring his naked body again. He was gorgeous and all his working out had paid off. Bulging muscles, toned legs, a rock hard butt, the ultimate crime fighter, but of course he wouldn’t fight ever again. He’d be fucked and suck cock for the rest of his life. His world would consist of Slash and that’s all he’d need and desire. He wouldn’t even want to see his family ever again, being content that he was a slut and drinking all the cum he could get. He’d beg for it, beg to be used and abused. Just a dirty, horny and weak slut.

Slash rubbed his hands gleefully, placed a pink collar around Raphael’s neck with a buckle at the back and attached it to a chain on the wall. Raphael could move, but not far or he’d choke himself. He settled down on the end of the mattress and waited for his toy to wake up.

Green eyes opened an hour later and studied their surroundings.

Seeing Slash, Raphael panicked, his heart racing, eyes wide, a shiver running down his spine. He moved to get away, but the collar choking him, he sat down, his hands going to the thick collar, trying to remove it, but without success.

Slash watched his movements with amusement and said, “It’s futile, Raphael. You can’t escape. You’re chained to the wall and there’s no way I’m going to let you go. You’re mine. The sooner you understand that, the better it’ll be for you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Choice is yours.”  
“Fuck ya!” Raphael spat, his green eyes blazing. “Let me go, Slash! Let me go and I might forgive ya someday!”  
Slash laughed scornfully and said, “Nice try, but not going to happen. Make yourself comfortable.”  
“Get bent!” Raphael roared.  
“Lovely choice of words,” Slash said with a sadistic smile. “But it's you, who’ll be bent over with my huge cock buried in you. You’ll love it, Raphael. You’ll feel so good when you’re stuffed and full of cum. My cum. It’s your destiny. You can’t escape it.”  
“My brothers will find me!” Raphael said, trying not to tremble at the thought of being fucked by the larger turtle.  
“I wouldn’t count on it. This is my temporary home. I reckon I can break you within three days and when you’re broken, you won’t care about anything else, but sucking cock and being fucked. You won’t care about Splinter or Donatello. As for Leonardo and Michelangelo, well, they’ll belong to me too and you’ll fuck them as well, like the perverted slut I know you can be. Then we’ll move elsewhere and we’ll be a happy unit. My three sluts and myself.”  
“Yer delusional!” Raphael said and snorted contemptuously. “Ya can’t break me and ya will never get Leo or Mikey ta do what ya want neither!”

Slash leant down and unchained Raphael, but before the emerald skinned turtle could move, Slash had him cradled on his lap, facing him, his beak between Slash’s legs.

“Time for your initiation, Raphael," Slash said.

Raphael panicked and tried to kick out, but Slash bit down hard on his collarbone, a domination technique, making the hothead whine.

“Lie still, Raphael!” Slash ordered and smacked his butt hard. “You'll learn to obey your master.”  
“Go ta hell,” Raphael said, summoning up bravado. “Ya can’t break me and my bros will find me and we’ll…We’ll kill ya.”  
“Sure you will!” Slash said sneeringly, as he administered another smack, causing Raphael to let out another whimper.  
“Slash, I don’t want this. Ya can let me go and I promise I won’t tell no one,” Raphael said, trying to negotiate. “I swear. Ya got my word. Just let me go and we won’t talk ‘bout this neither, buddy, okay?”  
“NO!” Slash shouted, hitting Raphael’s butt with such force the turtle almost jumped out of his skin. “I won’t let you go. Not ever. You’re mine. I know you like brutality. You like it rough. I’m going to give you all you want, Raphael. Give in and accept it. You’re my bitch, my slut. Mine.”  
“I’ll never accept it. I ain’t no one’s bitch and certainly not yers. I hate ya.”

Down went Slash’s hand, smacking him hard.

Raphael blinked back tears of frustration, rage and sadness.

“Stop. I don’t want this, Slash!” Raphael said.  
“You do. You want to be hit, beaten and treated like an object and a sex toy. I’ve seen you look up BDSM on the net. Your fantasy is being owned, Raphael.”  
“BDSM with a hot fuckin’ girl. Not an ugly beast, like ya, a boy. I ain’t gay! Let me go,” Raphael shouted, trying to ignore a painful bulge that had appeared and that was making his shell feel tight.

Raphael tried to ignore his straining erection and thought, why the hell does the smackin' feel good and turn me on somethin' fierce? Am I gay? Shit. No way. No damn way. I’m straight.

Slash sniffed the air and grinned, as he hit Raphael again.

The emerald skinned turtle whined and unable to control himself, dropped down, his cock leaking precum and pressing against Slash’s legs.

“My, my, Raphael. You’re one excited boy, aren’t you?” Slash said mockingly and sniffed the air. “You’re turned on, my rose blossom. I knew it. I knew you would be. It was just a matter of time. Welcome to the party, turtle dove.”

Raphael flushed in abject mortification and thought, fuck. What the hell’s wrong with me? How could I be excited when I wanna get away so bad?

Slash rubbed a hand against his own cock, still keeping a firm hold on Raphael, and growled when he dropped down, his massive thirteen inch cock mere inches away from Raphael’s face. It pulsed, thick veins twitching, precum dribbling down the shaft and Raphael’s belly bubbled in dread.

Fuck, no, Raphael thought. No, no. I don’t want this. I don’t wanna be fucked and rutted. I don’t wanna be his. Leo, Mikey, Donnie, find me. Please, Raphael thought, tucking his dick back into its protective pouch.

“My dick's thirteen inches and it’ll stretch you nicely,” Slash bragged. “You’ll be impaled on it, like a good slut, and your new name is Raphie. Raphael’s too macho for a weak dweeb. My pet, Raphie.”

Raphael's beak was pressed against Slash's cock before he could comment. It was warm and wet. Cum dribbled down Raphael’s beak, making him want to gag. Slash's musk and essence cloying, making Raphael want to vomit. They were overpowering. Just like the large turtle himself. He couldn’t escape it, but he’d damn fucking try. He wouldn’t give in. He was tough, brave and no one’s bitch or pet. He tried shifting his head away, but Slash smacked his head and pressed it down hard, forcing him to inhale Slash’s musk again.

He won’t break me, Raphael vowed. Won’t let him. He can try, but he won’t. No one can break me.

“You’re not going anywhere, Raphie,” Slash said firmly. “This is your home for the rest of your life. Your place, with your beak against my cock and me filling your hole. Mine.”

Slash lifted Raphael’s head, smearing his jizz across Raphael’s beak and his skin.

Raphael whined, realizing that Slash’s scent was all over him. Slash was claiming him, marking him. Raphael groaned in revulsion and tried moving again.

“No!” Slash yelled, pressing Raphael’s head against his dick again. “Inhale your master’s scent. Breathe it. Love it. It’s the scent of a manly turtle. You’re not manly, Raphie. You’re a slut. Accept it. Breathe it in. Come on, boy. You love it. You want this, Raphie. You want dick, to be fucked, my jizz down your throat and in your hole. Come on, Raphie. Admit it.”

Slash pressed his head again down hard and growled.

Raphael’s nostrils flared, breathing in the heavy scent, which was starting to make him feel hazy and dizzy. Something shifted in his brain and he thought, wow. He smells good. What the fuck’s wrong with me? I ain’t gay. I’m straight, but he smells so good. Strong and manly. What the fuck? His scent’s makin’ me feel funny. It’s overwhelmin’ me. Makin’ me feel things I don’t wanna feel. I’m straight!

“Good boy, Raphie. Keep smelling me. You love the scent,” Slash said, wiping more jizz onto Raphael’s beak. “Such a good boy, Raphie. My good boy. Smell. Drink it in. Good boy. Your Master’s so proud of you.”

Warmth pooled in Raphael’s groin, his eyes glazed over, as the scent took hold of him.

Slash looked at him, laughed and said, “I knew you’d succumb to it. You want to be dominated by me. Such a good, obedient boy. You’re responding so well. Three days. Fuck. It took you less than an hour, Raphie. Maybe you were gay all along. I think you were. It just took me to make you realize it. Keep smelling. Don’t stop.

Raphael didn’t want it, but his mind was blanking, his cheeks were flushed and he let out a churr, his body clearly betraying him and wanting it. What the hell, he thought? I ain’t gay. I don’t want this, but I can’t tear myself away. He smells so good. So fuckin’ amazin’. So hot.

He wanted to talk, but his mind was turning to slush. All he could think about was how warm and wonderful Slash’s cock was and how incredible his scent was.

Slash chuckled and said, “You’re appreciating it, Raphie. Good boy.”

Raphael didn’t answer, his heart racing, as he sniffed, his nostrils flaring again. Breathing in Slash’s scent, obeying, the scent driving him crazy. His dick dropped down, pressing against Slash’s legs and the larger turtle chortled.

“Such a good boy, Raphie. You’re doing as I want. I might go easy on your brothers. Keep smelling.”

Slash removed his hand, but Raphael lost in the scent, didn’t move. He only moaned and inhaled the intoxicating scent again. His master’s scent.

Slash grinned like a Cheshire cat, turned Raphael around, rubbed his own cock and impaled the emerald skinned turtle on it, stretching his hole, like he’d promised.

Warmth filled Raphael, as he was stuffed good, and he hissed at the unexpected penetration.

Slash ignored his discomfort, thrust hard into him and bounced him up and down, laughing. Loving that he was dominating Raphael, his former master and that he’d broken him so quickly. He’d expected more of a struggle. Life was full of surprises.

Raphael groaned in pain, but the moans soon turned to ones of pleasure, as Slash repeatedly stabbed at his prostrate. He churred loudly, his face flushed, his eyes hooded, smelling Slash’s scent everywhere.

Slash’s thrusts grew more savage and he grunted, “You’re so tight, Raphie. Love fucking you! You’re owned, Raphie. Mine. Mine!”

Raphael bucked his hips, his heart racing, churring even louder, lost in his pleasure, his eyes riveted on his master.

Slash nipped his collar bone and Raphael mewled, but he didn’t try to move away. Didn’t want to. It felt so good. All of it. Slash’s scent, his dick buried deep inside of him, being owned. Maybe he’d been gay all along. It felt right. So right.

A deep rumble escaped Slash’s lips and he said, “You’re mine, Raphie. Mine.” He bounced Raphael harder on his cock until he finally came, shooting his essence deep inside of the smaller turtle, filling him up with his warm seed. Some of it oozing out of Raphael’s hole and down his legs. “Say it, Raphie.”  
“Yers,” Raphael said mechanically, his own dick leaking, as he came. “Yers.”  
“Yours, what?  
“Master, I’m yers.”  
Slash pulled out and said, as he turned Raphael around to face him, “Such a good boy. We’re going to be very happy together. You’re mine for all eternity, my good boy. I fucked you good and you loved it. I knew I’d tame you and I did. You’re mine and soon your brothers will be too.”

Slash pressed Raphael down into his crotch, shoving his beak against his cock and keeping him down with his hand.

“This is how you’ll sleep, Raphie," Slash said. "With your beak against my cock, where it belongs. No more crime fighting for you.”

Exhausted, confused and his ass throbbing, Raphael had no choice, but to obey. His nostrils flared, his eyes glazed over again, as he inhaled his master’s heavy scent, breathing it in deeply and Slash smiled.

“You’re home, Raphie," Slash said. "You belong with me and you like my cock. I broke you. You don’t need anything else but me. I’m your world, your universe. You exist to pleasure me. That’s your job. You love everything about me. My smell, my cock, me inside of you.”  
“Master, ya feel so incredible,” Raphael whined, enjoying the warmth of Slash’s cock, which felt wonderful.

Recovered, Slash turned Raphael around again, rubbed his cock, impaled Raphael on his cock, smeared his fluids on Raphael’s beak and bounced him up and down.

“We’re not sleeping yet. I changed my mind," Slash said. "I’m fucking you again, Raphie. I’m still horny.”

Slash fucked him hard and deep.

Raphael churred, his heart pounding, his nostrils flared, taking in the intoxicating scent, his own dick leaking again and cum running down his thighs.

Slash gave one last thrust a while later and ejected his hot essence inside of Raphael, filling him again.

Pulling out, a spent Slash said, “You’re owned, Raphie.”

Slash turned Raphael around and pushed him into his crotch, his beak firmly against his cock, smiling at Raphael inching closer to take a deep whiff of his scent.

Why am I doin’ this, Raphael thought? Why do I wanna? Why did him fuckin’ me feel so fantastic? Why do I want this? I wanna fight. I feel I should, but I also don’t wanna, because it feels so right bein’ here like this. Like I belong. I love his cock and his scent. Holy shit, Raphael. Did ya just say that? But it feels natural. Why?

“Good boy, Raphie. I knew you’d like my cock. Breathe it in," Slash said.

Raphael took a deeper whiff, his eyes hooded again, drowning in his master’s heavenly scent that was now so comforting. He was content and so tired.

“Sleep, Raphie. You’ll learn how to give a blowjob tomorrow, my pet. Sleep," Slash said.

Raphael yawned, sniffed again, closed his eyes and thought, I’ll fight tomorrow. I’ll try. Too tired now. Am I really gay? I can’t be. I’ve always liked girls. I…He never finished his thought, because he was soon asleep, his tail relaxing and dropping down.

Slash beamed and thought, he’s mine. I broke him. I expected more of a challenge, but I’m so happy. He’s finally mine and I’ll never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the kudos. :)
> 
> Has Raph really been broken or will he try to fight?


	3. Impaled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael retaliates and Slash resorts to brutality, maiming him.

Raphael woke up five hours later, his ass and tail throbbing, like he’d been brutally rutted. It was a nightmare, he thought. None of it happened and I’m home in my bed and Leo’s gonna be there waitin’ for me ta wake up. Yeah. Just a nightmare. He tensed, hearing heavy breathing, and trying to calm himself down, thought, just Leo. Fearless was worried ‘bout me and decided ta bunk with me and is holdin' me. Green eyes opened, Raphael sniffed the air and panic surged through him when he realized the being holding him wasn’t Leo and stank heavily of sweat and musk. Like he also did and that his snout was smooshed into Slash’s crotch, which reeked of his heavy musk. Feeling something around his neck, Raphael realized it was the collar. It was reality. His reality and he didn’t want it at all. Raphael struggled, feeling a mixture of revulsion, shame and rage at being treated like a toy and collared like an animal, but Slash gripped him even tighter and grinned sadistically, as he cracked open his eyes and peered down at his prey.

“Hi, Raphie,” Slash said. “Stop resisting and give in.”  
“Fuck ya!” Raphael hissed, trying to move again. “Let me go!”  
“No and you don’t really want to leave, Raphie. You churred loudly, as you bobbed up and down on my dick, being such a good little boy. A good slut. Such a cute slut. You were born to be impaled on my dick.”

Raphael‘s nostrils flared in indignation and he sank his teeth into Slash, who howled in rage, picked up the turtle and threw him, his shell landing against the wall with a sickening crack. The emerald skinned turtle sank to the ground and grunted in pain.

“You fucking shit!” Slash yelled. “How dare you bite your master! I’ll teach you not to.” The larger turtle began to rain down blows on Raphael, who held up a hand, trying to ward off the blows.

“Slash, stop. This ain't ya,” Raphael said, trying to appeal to his humanity, his green eyes pleading. “Ya don’t wanna do this. I know ya. Yer good, strong and brave and ya don’t wanna do this. We’re…brothers…Let me go and I’ll forgive ya.”  
“Oh, but I do want this, Raphie!” Slash snarled, lifting a leg and bringing it down hard on Raphael’s left leg, making him whine, drop his hands and clutch it.

Raphael’s face twisted in agony. He knew what the bastard had done. A dirty technique, rendering him incapable of walking, let alone escaping, by shattering his kneecap. He’d be trapped here forever and there was nothing he could do about it.

Nothin', Raphael thought forlornly.

“I probably shattered your kneecap, Raphie, and the tissue, which means you can’t fight ever again or run. You’re my prisoner and you have only yourself to blame,” Slash shouted and backhanded Raphael across the face, making him wince. “Your fucking fault and I’m not going to treat it either. No need anyway, because all you’ll do is sit on my huge dick.”

Raphael tried to crawl away, as unwanted tears streamed down his cheeks, pain coursing through him, but Slash picked him up as if he was a ragdoll and tossed him onto the mattress, pinning him down with one hand, while he reached into a bag.

Slash withdrew a pink object and said sneeringly, ignoring Raphael’s tears, “This is for you. Do you know what it is? It’s a cockring. Perfect for my slut.”

Slash rubbed Raphael’s slit, ignoring his protests. Raphael let out a reluctant churr, as tears ran down his cheeks and he dropped down, his dick immediately encased in the cock ring. Snug and tight, Raphael knew what its purpose was. To deny him pleasure, to stop him from cumming, to drive him mad and to make him needy. He’d seen them on the net and had thought it might be fun to try with a girl, but not with the sinister Slash, a fucking boy. He wasn’t gay, was he?

Slash beamed and said, “It’s a perfect fit, Raphie. Pink is so your color, my little fag. You’re a fairy now, Raphie, a little fag and you’re going to sit on my thick, fat dick for the rest of your miserable life. I’ll ensure you’re fed. Not just on cum, but on proper food too. I’ll bath you and will take good care of you, but this is your life. Cum, cock, being used and abused. Man, if Splinter and your brothers could see you now, they’d be disgusted at how quickly you succumbed to my will. Strong willed, macho Raphael. Hah. As if. You’re weak, Raphie. So very weak and pathetic and used. That’s right. Oh, you’re weeping? What a wuss you are, Raphie. Where the hell is your pride? Some warrior you are!” Slash mocked.

Raphael covered his head in his hands, thinking of his brothers and praying they never saw him like this. He couldn’t take the humiliation. It was bad enough being jeered at by Slash, but if his brothers mocked him, he couldn’t take it. He clutched his leg, wincing. It hurt like hell and he knew he was effectively defenceless. He was powerless if Slash tried to take him again. Raphael shuddered at the thought of being fucked again. He didn’t want it, despite his body reacting the way it'd done. He was straight, wasn’t he?

Slash rubbed his own dick, as if reading Raphael's mind, and wiped his jizz onto Raphael’s beak and his body, staining him again, forcing Raphael to breathe it in. Then Slash grabbed Raphael and impaled him onto his cock, ignoring his shrieks of terror and said, “Let’s play. You like it, Raphie. Bobbing up and down, pleasuring your master, like a sweet slut. I wish Splinter could see you. He tried to tame you, but failed and I did in less than an hour. Less than an hour. Impressive. I’ve robbed you of everything you held dear: your pride, your strength and your fighting spirit. You’re nothing but my cum slut and your hole's getting looser. Perfect for all my toys.”  
“No, no,” Raphael sobbed, green eyes filling with tears and hating himself for being so wretched. He tried to wiggle, Slash’s warm, massive dick filling him, hurting him and stretching him again, but Slash held him still with one hand.  
“Sh, Raphie. It’s going to be fun,” Slash said and thumbed Raphael’s tears away with his hand. “Quit bawling. You’re behaving like a sissy, which you are, I know, but there’s no need to, because I make you feel good. I understand you. No one else ever did. I know what you need. Me. And only me. You know that too. All you want and need is me.”  
“No. I don’t want this, Slash. I…”

Slash bounced Raphael up and down, watching his head bobbing like a metronome, his rock hard cock straining against the cockring, as it began to leak, a clear sign the turtle was turned on, despite his protestations.

“Good boy,” Slash grunted, going faster.

Raphael’s eyes grew glassy, as pleasure soon coursed through his body. He churred loudly, his cheeks flushed, his busted leg still throbbing. He knew it was, but instinct took over, making him forget about his leg and focus on the moment.

Raphael panted, his mouth open, churring louder, his heart pounding, bobbing up and down, Slash’s dick penetrating deeper, stuffing him, feeling so warm, so full. Owned.

Why does it feel so right, Raphael thought? Is it my body betrayin’ me again or do I really like it? Like bein’ dominated and screwed by a boy. Why couldn’t it have been Leo instead? If I had ta have been fucked by a boy, couldn’t it have been by Leo? He’d have been…He’d never have forced me ta do stuff. He’d have been gentle and would have wooed me. Why the hell am I thinkin’ of Leo that way?

“Argh!” Raphael moaned.  
“Such a good slut, Raphie,” Slash purred. “That’s right. I know you love this. You like it hard and rough. My slut. I’m pounding you like the whore you are. Dominating and owning you and you love it. Such an obedient little boy. I’m so proud of you. Keep churring. There’s a good boy.”

Raphael churred again. Slash churred back, trailed a hand down Raphael’s plastron and pressed hard on his plates. He stroked Raphael’s plastron, watching him.

“Arggh!” Raphael said and groaned at the new sensation. Slash’s hands were rough, but they felt so good touching him.  
“Churr!”

Raphael churred obediently and Slash sped up the pace. Raphael was a good fuck and he had loads of fun in store for him. Nothing pleasant. Slash was a kinky bastard and his eyes shone at the thought of all the abuse he’d inflict on his former master.

Slash came a while later with a loud growl, filling the smaller turtle with his seed. Some of it running out of Raphael’s hole and down his legs.

Slash pulled out and looked at a still flushed Raphael, who whined at the lack of warmth, and smirked. “I bet you want to cum, Raphie, and don’t feel so bad, muffin. My cock will be back in you soon.”

Green eyes met his and Raphael nodded, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Well, that’s never going to happen. Not ever. I won’t let you cum, Raphie. The cock ring will stay on. You’ll never cum again, unless I say so, because you belong to me and you do what I want. I'm your master.”

Raphael covered his face with his hands, ashamed, his cock still rock hard. He badly wanted to cum and it was humiliating being denied.

Slash removed his hands and chuckled at Raphael’s expression. “Now you’re shy? You weren’t when you made those delicious sounds. Those sounds I pulled out of you, my peach. My precious, little peach. No. You churred happily and openly. You like this. You like and want me. You know your purpose. Sitting on my cock and pleasing me. You crave it. It’s what you live and breathe for. Me,” Slash said and bit Raphael’s collarbone hard, making the smaller turtle mewl.  
“N…no,” Raphael stammered, but even to his own ears it sounded pitiful. He knew he was no longer the courageous warrior he’d prided himself on being. He was a toy. Slash’s toy.  
Slash laughed mirthlessly and said, "Always have to argue, huh? Well, I have a better use for your mouth. He withdrew a pink object from a bag and shoved it into Raphael’s mouth. Slash said, “Suck on the dildo and then we’ll play. I’m still horny. Suck or I’ll knock your teeth out and maim your other leg. Suck.”

Humiliation surged through Raphael, as he began to suck, Slash forcing it down his throat inch by until he was deep throating it, preparing him. Raphael knew what for and a wave of nausea overcame him. He’d soon be sucking Slash’s cock and he prayed he wouldn’t choke. It was long. How the hell was he supposed to…?

Raphael's thoughts were interrupted by Slash rubbing his own dick and spreading his essence onto Raphael’s beak and body again, marking him. Raphael’s nostrils flared, inhaling the scent. It was heady, intoxicating and his eyes grew hooded, as he drowned in it.

It’s happenin’ again, Raphael thought. The mind break. My instincts kickin’ in and my body betrayin’ me. Tellin’ me I want this. I don’t. I don’t. Not really. I wanna go home.

Raphael’s brain switched. Sensing it, Slash chortled, picked up Raphael, placed him onto his cock and began to bounce him on it, enjoying the fact that two of Raphael’s holes were stuffed and that his dick was forever trapped, as he desperately tried to cum, but knowing he never would again.

Raphael’s eyes glazed over, his heart began to race and his dick leaked, straining against the cockring, as Slash repeatedly hit his prostate. A deep rumble rose up in his throat, making his captor chuckle. The emerald skinned turtle loved it. His body had accepted it. Instinct always took over, no matter how hard one tried to fight it.

Raphael had a moment of clarity before his mind blanked and instinct completely took over and he thought, as Slash bounced him faster, this feels so good. My reality. Bein’ fucked, abused, rutted, claimed, his scent all over me. Pleasin’ my master and servin’and obeyin’. I love it and the warmth of his cock and his sweet, heavenly scent. Impaled on his fat cock. That’s my purpose and the reason for my existence. My only purpose.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Leo woke up and was surprised to find himself in his bed, Donnie at his bedside.

“Huh?” Leo said, blinking in confusion. “Donnie? How'd I get here? I thought you were out patrolling.”  
“That was hours ago, Leo. We found you unconscious on our way back and brought you home.”  
“Hours?” Leo said in alarm. “How many?”  
“Raphael,” Leo said in panic, suddenly remembering his brother. “Is he okay? I went out to get us some snacks and was waylaid by Slash on the way home.”  
>Donnie shook his head sadly and said, “Raph’s not in his bedroom.”  
“Slash must have taken him,” Leo said anxiously. “We have to find him. It’s my fault, Donnie. I should never have left him alone. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen and…”  
“Leo, get a grip. Blaming yourself won’t solve anything. I’ve alerted April, Casey and the Mutanimals and as soon as it’s dark, we’re going to look for Raph. Try and stay calm in the meantime."  
“But it's my fault! I should have stayed home. I…”  
“You weren’t to know that Slash, assuming it was him, would kidnap Raph.”  
“No, but I’m usually not wrong about my gut. Have you told Sensei?”  
“Yes and Mikey. We’ll find Raph. Have faith.”  
“Do you think he’ll hurt Raph? Is Sensei mad at me?”

Don’s heart sank at the first question, his gut telling him yes. Slash had indeed hurt Raphael, because he’d stop at nothing to keep Raphael with him.

“I think we should pray hard,” Donnie said.

Donnie didn’t pray, because being a scientist, he didn’t believe in things like religion even, unless there was scientific proof.

Leo’s heart shattered into a million pieces, realizing that Don meant yes with the answer that he’d given. He let out an anguished cry. Donnie immediately hugged him and Leo thought, as tears ran down his face, I'll never forgive myself if Raph dies. Never. I should never have left him on his own. Please let us find him and bring him home and please, please let him be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the kudos. Much appreciated.
> 
> Will Raph's leg heal?


	4. Slash's manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Slash begged Raphael for another chance after a heavy betrayal. And Slash tries to manipulate his former master by telling him that he's a monster too and only he understands Raphael.

Slash looked at his prisoner when he'd climaxed. Raphael had come out of his trance and was sniffing, his cheeks stained with tears, as he perched on Slash’s dick.

“Raphie, you’re sobbing again. Why?” Slash asked, removing the dildo from Raphael's mouth.  
“I wanna go home, Slash. I want my brothers. I don’t want this. I don’t wanna be yer bitch,” Raphael choked out. "And my leg hurts so bad. Please fix it. Please.”  
"Yes. You do,” Slash said, stroking his cheek with a calloused finger and making him flinch. “You were churring. You love being a bitch. My bitch. As for your leg, forget it. I like you being a cripple and so pathetic.”  
“No. It’s my body betrayin’ me. I don’t wanna do this. I wanna go home. Let me go home. It’s Thanksgivin’. Me and my bros celebrate with a turkey and veggies and April and Casey come over and we…” Raphael hiccupped. “And Mikey makes a dessert and we play games and we… I gotta go be there. Let me go. Please. Please.”  
“Oh. It’s Thanksgiving all right. Mine. I got a lot to be grateful. Finally owning you. I’ve dreamed about this for so long. Stop snivelling. You have a lot to be grateful for too. You’re no longer a virgin. How about that? You never thought it would happen and if you’re a good slut, Raphie, I might be a little kinder to you, but you have to be nice and listen. No more fighting and trying to escape. No biting, slapping, punching. Do any of that and you’ll taste my wrath. You’ve had a small taste. I doubt you want to go through it again, hmm?” Slash said, stretching out a hand, placing it between Raphael’s legs and stroking the soft flesh. “Man, you feel so soft and warm, Raphie. I bet you still want to cum and not being able to is driving you mad.”

Raphael ducked his face, tears shimmering in his eyes, and thought, I wanna go home. It’s Thanksgivin’. I ain't never missed one with my family. I wanna see them so bad and tell them I love them. I don’t want this.

Slash tilted his face up and said, “We can celebrate. We’ll fuck and I’ll give you all the cum you want. Lots. You love cum, Raphie, and it looks so good on you. You’re a dirty bitch and you love it.”  
“Yer crazy,” Raphael said sadly. “I never treated ya this way. I was good ta ya, gave ya all you needed. I loved ya, treated ya like family. Why are ya doin’ this? What the hell did I do ta deserve this?”  
“Because I love you and I know what you need. You don’t need your brothers or that ancient rat. You need me. I allow you to be the real you. I understand you and your desires and I know what’s good for you. Me. I’m the only one who ever understood you. You know no one else does. And you know what you did. You chose your brothers over me, especially that bossy Leo, whom you claim to hate. You’re always whining that Leo doesn’t understand you, he’s stuck up and lame, yet you crave his approval and chose him. How could you choose him over me? I apologized and you still wouldn’t let me see you!”  
“I love my brothers and Leo, despite all I’ve said and they love me. I admire Leo’s courage, his loyalty, his dedication and the love he has for us and I’d risk my life for them all. I picked them, because they love me, they don’t hurt me and they’re my family. They’re everythin’ ta me. Everythin’.”  
“I'm supposed to be everything to you!” Slash roared jealously. “I used to be, but then you chose them.”  
“Ya changed…”  
“Your fault. The mutagen.”  
“Fair enough. It was my fault it got spilled on ya, but ya changed, Spike…”  
“SLASH! That’s my name now!”  
“Ya changed. Growin’ aggressive, vindictive, hostile, disloyal, obsessive, a monster, a nightmare ta be ‘round! Why would I wanna be ‘round that, huh?”  
“I think you avoided me, because I remind you of yourself. All the traits you mentioned are you, Raphie. You know it and I know it,” Slash said, pinching Raphael’s tail and making him squeal. “And you still chose your brothers, even though you have shit in common with them. You’re a monster, Raphie. Just like I am. A misunderstood monster, but now you have me, who knows you. Really knows you. Inside and out.” Slash chuckled. “I'm you and I know exactly what you deserve. Me. And you know it too. You know you deserve me and all I can offer. You don’t want your brothers or the rat. They bore you senseless. I provide you with sex, excitement and I wake the beast in you. When we fuck, you show what’s hidden. Your true nature. Your primal instincts. The real you.” Slash cupped his cheek and added, “You’re lucky that I love you. Some people never find their soul mates, but you have, Raphie. Me.”  
"This ain’t love. It’s rape and ya don’t do that ta someone ya love. Yer obsessed and a tyrant, Slash. I thought we were friends. How wrong I was. I shoulda known better that ya were never really sorry and that ya were just bidin’ yer time ta kidnap me. I’m nothin’ like ya. Nothin’. I never will be. I would never wanna be a fucked up dipshit, like ya!”  
“But it’ll grow into love, Raphie. You’ll see. It already is. I see it in your eyes when we fuck. You love me and you’re happy. You’re just in denial, kid.”  
“I could never love ya someone like ya. Yer twisted and a coward, who uses force ta make people submit ta ya. A real man don't do that. Ya can fuck me all ya want, but ya can’t make me love ya.”

Slash’s face contorted in rage. He pulled out, shoved Raphael down onto the mattress, lined his dick up, parted his legs and thrust his rod into him, ignoring Raphael’s pleas for him to stop.

Slash's eyes glazed over, as he pounded away, his body on top of Raphael’s, pinning him down, his hot breath tickling Raphael’s neck, his scent heavy.

Raphael squeezed his eyes shut, prayed for it to be over fast and mentally replayed the time Slash had begged for another chance.

FLASHBACK SIX MONTHS EARLIER. May 6:

Raphael and his brothers were out on patrol when they saw Slash approach them. They were immediately alert and pulled out their weapons, ready to fight.

Slash held up his hands and said, “I come in peace. Relax.”  
“Why should we believe you?” Leo demanded, edging protectively closer to Raphael, showing Slash if he tried anything, Leo was ready for it and he’d defend his brother to the death.  
“Because I’m sincere,” Slash said and smiled. “I know I was a jerk, but I’ve changed my ways. I miss my Master and I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused. I want to come home and be a family again. I miss you all too. So much. I regret what I’ve done. Master, you have to believe me. I mean it. I really do. Please.” Slash looked earnestly into Raphael’s green eyes and said, as he knelt down, I love you, Master. Please forgive me. All of you, please forgive me. I'm a wretched creature and I implore your forgiveness. One last chance, please.”

Raphael listened, his expression impassive, but his emotions were churning inside. Relief that Slash was okay, love, distrust, suppressed anger. Slash sounded sincere, but he had been before and had horribly betrayed them by revealing a place they sometimes used as a hideout to the Shredder, resulting in their capture and them being brutally tortured. Slash had expressed remorse and had saved them, but it'd taken months for Raphael to get to a point where he could forgive his former pet, let alone see him without wanting to rip him to shreds. He hadn’t been able to see him. He was at a loss as to what to do now. He still loved Slash-he always would, but he didn’t know if he could trust him. His family had nearly died, because of him and here he was asking for another chance.

His brothers glanced at him, waiting for him to say something.

“How do I know ya won’t betray us again?” Raphael asked.  
“Because I’ve learned my lesson, Master,” Slash said and kissed Raphael’s feet. “I’m sorry for all the heartache and…”

“Ew!” Mikey said, wrinkling his beak in disgust. “He’s kissing Raph’s feet and Raph hasn’t showered in days! That’s so gross! Raph probably has toe jam!”

“Shut up, Mikey!” Raphael snapped. “We’ve heard it before, Slash. Same old story. Ya will just sell us down the tube again. Ya know we still got nightmares ‘bout our capture? Mikey's got trouble with an arm of his and Leo….My bro fuckin’ cries at night, because we nearly died and he couldn’t protect us. He thinks I don't hear him, but I do! And it’s all because of ya and yer obsession ta make me only spend time with ya! Ya can’t handle the fact that I got brothers and a family. Ya want all my attention. Anyone would think yer in love with me!”  
“I understand your hesitation, Master,” Slash said and kissed Raphael’s feet again.  
Raphael moved away and said, “Don’t do that.”  
“I don’t like you that way, Master. It’s true I love you, but as a brother only and I'm willing to share you. I understand you have brothers, who also need you and I’m sorry. I really am. Please consider my apology. Please. Please, Master. Your slave is…”  
“Ya ain't my slave, Slash, and are yer own person and…”  
Slash started to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks, and said, “Please, Master. You and your family are all I’ve ever known and I’m lost without you. Please forgive me. Please. Please.”

Raphael watched him and despite his misgivings, he cracked. Tears always worked on him, because he was a real softy beneath his gruff exterior and his family and Slash knew it.

“Stop sobbin’. I’ll consider it," Raphael said. "Get up.”  
“Oh, thank you, Master!” Slash said, throwing himself at his feet again. “I’m grateful. So grateful.”

Raphael’s brothers rolled their eyes, doubt showing on their faces.

“If I forgive ya and will give ya another chance,” Raphael said, placing his weapons back into his obi and helping Slash to his feet. “It’s the last one. I won't have my brothers’ lives endangered and ya bein’ so obsessive over me. I love them and ya gotta accept that. I love ya too, but they’re my family and come first. Ya understand? And ya gotta be nice ta them. I’m gonna talk it over with my family. They gotta agree too.”  
“I will. I'll be nice. I can be really nice,” Slash sniffed  
“And if in the unlikely event I find a girl, ya also gotta accept that, Slash, and be nice ta her. And ya don't gotta feel threatened, because I got enough love for everyone.”  
“I can do that, Master.”  
“Stop callin’ me that. It’s degradin’ ta ya. Ya ain’t inferior. Yer my equal, so call me Raph or Raphael.”  
“How will I know if you forgive me..Ma…Uh, Raphael?”  
“I’ll call ya. I got yer number. Later, Slash. Be good,” Raphael said and added, “Come on, bros. Time ta go home.”

Raphael called Slash a week later and said that the family had agreed about him having another chance. Slash had gone to the lair the next day, had been pleasant to his brothers and Raphael had thought maybe it'd be different that time.

The following months were good. He’d grown to trust Slash again, even going out with him alone. Slash had stopped his obsessive ways and Raphael loved spending time with him, even confiding that he was thinking of leaving New York the following year with Leo to go to Japan for training with the Ancient one. Slash had been supportive of it and Raphael had no reason to feel that it, the kindness and pleasantness, was just a charade and that deep down, Slash’s obsessiveness love for him was just as deep as it'd been before and that he was planning on making Raphael his and for him to never leave the country.

Leo still doubted Slash’s intentions and raised it once, but Raphael shot him down and said, “Leo, he’s changed and won’t blow this chance.”  
“I was never in agreement. He only got a chance, because of a two thirds majority. I don’t like this, Raph. I think he’s still obsessed with you and he'll betray us again.”  
“Like what? He gonna rape me or somethin’?” Raphael asked. “No need ta fret. I can take care of myself and he wouldn’t do that. He’s changed. I swear he has, bro.”  
Leo had left after saying, “I hope you’re right, Raph.”

Even Leo’s doubts had vanished after a while, with Slash still maintaining his sweet as pie personality.

BACK IN THE PRESENT NOVEMBER 23

I was a fuckin’ fool, Raphael thought, as tears ran down his cheeks, Slash still pounding away. How could I have believed him? It was all a sham and he was probably plottin’ for months ta kidnap me when I was alone and had dreams of me bein’ his slut. I feel sick, dirty, used and abused and I’m conflicted. My body keeps tellin’ me this is right, but my mind keeps sayin’ otherwise. What the fuck am I? Straight or gay?

Raphael’s thoughts were interrupted by Slash suddenly sinking his teeth into Raphael’s neck, making him whine, his cock straining again the cockring, hard, leaking, wanting to cum, frustrated that he was not able.

Slash raised his head, paused thrusting and said, “You’re mine, Raphie. All mine and you’ll never meet a girl. No trip to Japan either. You’ll live as my bitch forever here and you’ll regret all that shit you said earlier. You'll love and adore me. Your master. You'll accept your place and will no longer care about reason, logic and thought. I never wanted you for your intelligence anyway or for conversation. I wanted your sweet ass and now I have it I’m never going to let you ago.”  
“I shoulda never trusted ya,” Raphael said miserably.  
“Yep, but you did. Good old, trusting, Raphie. Tears always work, don’t they, sweetie pie, because you’re a sucker for them and I know how to press your buttons?"

Slash resumed his thrusting, slamming into Raphael repeatedly, as he bit and licked him everywhere, marking him and leaving angry, red marks that Raphael would see. Marks that he knew meant he was claimed and dominated. Slash’s mate. His bitch.

Raphael reluctantly churred, as he was brutally fucked. Instinct now taking over, his cock still leaking. He thought, I was a damn fool, but when I feel a bit stronger and when the asshole gets offa me and goes ta sleep, I’m gonna try and get away. Crawl ta the door and get out. Maybe someone will see me and help me. I’m gonna try. I wanna see my bros and that’s the only way I can. I gotta also fight. I ain’t a submissive bitch. I know I ain’t and I ain’t a monster, am I? I’m strong, loyal, a fighter and I will escape. I'm a warrior and brave and I’m straight, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the kudos.
> 
> What else has Slash in mind for Raph?


	5. A shock revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael learns something disturbing about himself.

Raphael had wearily passed out and after injecting him with a mind numbing concoction of drugs and aphrodisiacs, Slash slung him over his shoulder, as he if were a sack of potatoes, threw another bag containing his toys over his other shoulder, and walked through the tunnels, until he stopped at a manhole. He went up it and realized that he was next to a parking lot outside a bakery that was deserted, save for a solitary SUV. It'd do for what he had in mind. He placed Raphael onto the ground, hotwired the car, threw the still passed out turtle into the trunk, climbed in and started the engine. It'd take just over an hour to get to Bear Mountain Park and being November and Thanksgiving, there wouldn’t be many people about. Just like he preferred. It was perfect for his home. At least until the spring when he’d trek elsewhere with his harem. His obedient, loving pets.

Raphael had taught him to drive. How ironic sort of that it was he, who was now the permanent driver and Raphael was just a passenger in everything. Slash chuckled at the thought and grinned, as he thought about all he had planned for his prisoner. Raphael had no idea what he was in for or did he?

Two hours later, Slash drove through the gates to the park. There was no guard there. Raphael was still out. He parked, deciding to leave the car there. He didn’t need it again. He could always hotwire another car in the spring if need be. He walked, Raphael over one shoulder, his toy bag over the other and headed deep into the mountains, to the top, where he knew an abandoned cottage was. He’d done the journey a few months before and had come across the run down cottage that didn’t have electricity, but who cared? They’d live on the lay of the land and cook their food over an open fire. Leo liked it simple and would easily adapt. Raphael liked his luxuries and would be harder to convince, but he’d have no choice but to agree, especially as he couldn’t hunt for food himself and would have to rely on Slash, Mikey and Leo for his food. And the bastard better be grateful or he’d shove his teeth down his throat! But Slash was positive the turtle would like his new home. He'd beautifully decorated it after all and had gone to so much trouble. And it wasn’t like Raphael wouldn’t see his brothers again. He’d be reunited soon enough when Slash returned to the sewers and hunted them down.

Slash eventually reached the cottage and went inside, noticing that it looked just like he’d left it back in July. He placed Raphael down onto the mattress in the first bedroom, chained him to the wall and went into the kitchen. The cottage was small. Three bedrooms, a tiny kitchen, a small bathroom with a shower and toilet and a cramped living room, but it’d do. The first bedroom was for him and his mates to share. The second was for a nursery and the third would be a punishment room. The first bedroom had a king size mattress in it. He’d salvaged it from the rubbish dump and had driven up here and set it up. The second bedroom had a blue crib, which he’d stolen from an apartment in Manhattan. See, he knew things that Raphael didn’t, having accidentally seen a medical file of his in Don’s lab. Yes. He couldn’t wait to tell Raphael and to see his reaction.

The third bedroom contained his toys, which lay on another mattress. Tons of toys, ranging from anal plugs to role playing costumes to whips and bondage devices and his personal favorite. The cock torturer, which fulfilled what it promised: steel pins that'd be thrust into the head of Raphael’s cock, causing maximum pain, but Raphael loved pain. He knew that, because Raphael had confessed that he thrived on fighting, which gave him an adrenaline rush. He’d certainly get his share of it, Slash thought evilly.

He went into the kitchen, which had a gas stove, and began to brew tea. Then he took out two cans of beans from the cupboard,(he had a healthy supply of various tinned foods) threw the contents into a saucepan and warmed it on the stove. It wasn’t the kind of food that Raphael was used to, but too bad, he had to accept it. He’d go hunting tomorrow. There were plenty of deer and other small animals about.

XXX

Raphael woke up, feeling groggy, his leg throbbing and his hole aching. Where am I, he thought, as he shook his head to clear the dazed feeling and took in the unfamiliar surroundings? Some kinda house? This don’t look like the sewers. He tried to move, but groaned, as pain coursed through him. Grimacing, he thought, fuckin’ busted leg. He’s gotta fix it. How the hell am I gonna exercise? I don’t wanna become a blob. I wanna go home. I miss my brothers. Shit. I even miss Leo’s lecturin’. That’s how much I miss them. What I wouldn’t give ta hear their voices right now.

“Wankbot!” Slash declared, entering the bedroom and carrying the saucepan, a spoon in it, his voice sending a shiver down Raphael’s spine. “Like your name? I read it on a website.” He set down the saucepan and helped Raphael into a sitting position.  
“Figures.” Raphael said, trying to muster up bravado. “Ya can’t even think of nothin' original, so ya gotta steal it from someone else.”  
“Your antagonism is unwarranted, Raphie. I made dinner. It’s Thanksgiving after all. I hope you like beans.”  
“Go ta…”  
“Yes. Curse me all you like, Raphie, but we both know that you want me. Your body tells you, so give in and be a good boy. Besides, you should be grateful that someone went to the trouble of cooking dinner.”  
“Where are we?”  
“Far away from your brothers. Like it? I’ve done everything I can to make it a home. Now open wide, Raphie.”  
“I ain’t hungry. I wanna go home.”  
“Not going to happen. Open wide.”

Raphael stubbornly clamped his beak shout. Slash snarled, pinched Raphael’s beak, forcing him to take a deep breath, dipped the spoon into the pot and shoved it into his mouth.

“Swallow, Raphie, or I’ll knock out your teeth and you’ll only be able to eat solids for the rest of your life!” Slash growled, his eyes flashing.

Raphael swallowed and grimaced. The beans were slightly overcooked, tasted bitter and they were burning hot, scalding his throat, as he swallowed..

“Happy Thanksgiving, Raphie,” Slash said, dipping the spoon again into the pot and offering it to the turtle, as if he were a baby.

Raphael’s stomach rumbled, despite his unwillingness to eat. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten. The foul soup that Leo had made? Yeah.That’s when. Was it really only hours earlier? No. How many hours had passed since then?

Slash laughed and said, “Eat up, my sissy boy.” One hand trailed down Raphael’s flat plastron. He shivered, his stomach tightening in knots, fearing he was going to be fucked once again.

Raphael dutifully ate, the bitter beans scalding his throat again, as they went down.

“Good boy, Raphie,” Slash said and stroked Raphael’s plastron. Raphael reluctantly churred at the touch, heat flooding his groin and his cheeks, making Slash beam. “You’re such a slut, Raphie. I know you want to part your legs. Go on. Part them. Let Daddy see your hole. Good boy.”  
“I don’t wanna,” Raphael choked out, his cock straining at the cock ring and starting to leak, clearly proving he was lying and evidence that he was turned on.  
“But you do. Your body does,” Slash said, pushing his legs apart and ignoring his shriek of pain.  
“My leg’s fucked up. Ya gotta fix it. I can’t be no invalid,” Raphael whined. “I’m gonna get fat if ya don’t fix it, so I can exercise! I’m gonna be a bloated mess.”  
“I know,” Slash said with a large grin. He bit Raphael’s collarbone hard, making him whimper, and tears fill his eyes. “You’re going to become very fat and round, like a delectable peach, Raphie, and you’ll love the changes that’ll soon occur. Wonderful changes. A new generation.  
Raphael sniffed and said, “What do ya mean a new generation? Ya’ve lost it. I can’t have babies. I’m a guy and yer a guy and that ain’t possible. No way."  
“Yes way. Raphie, I accidentally saw your medical file. Donatello’s been keeping a huge secret from you. I guess he thought you’d never have sex, so there was no reason to reveal it.”  
Dread bubbled in Raphael’s belly and he said fearfully, “What?”  
“Yer intersex, Raphie, and have both male and female parts. Want to guess what that means? My luscious breeding pet. You have ovaries and a uterus and can lay eggs. My eggs.”

Understanding, Raphael’s eyes green eyes flew wide in revulsion and horror. Nausea rose in his throat and he upchucked his dinner all over a revolted and pissed off Slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Poor Raph. Will he lay eggs? Will he accept the new changes?
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and kudos :)


	6. Revealed secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and his family find out about his and Raphael's conditions.

Leo was tossing and tossing back in the sewers, unable to sleep and unable to stop worrying about Raphael. It was Thanksgiving, a time of celebration, and he and his brothers should be having fun and looking forward to a day of fun and a feast cooked by Mikey, instead of stressing that something had happened to their brother. His insides churned and his gut told him that Slash had something to do with Raphael’s absence. He’d seen the malevolent gleam in Slash’s eyes when he'd been choked. Slash had always been obsessed with Raphael. Maybe the apology and his politeness had been an act, he’d been planning to take Raphael and had just waited for the opportunity when he knew that Raphael was alone. Leo glanced at the digital clock 9 a.m. If Slash took Raphael, where did he take him? The weather was foul out there. A severe storm and wind chill that was below freezing. They were turtles and badly needed heat, otherwise they’d go into some kind of forced hibernation, their bodies shutting down and potentially death. He had to find Raphael and now, even if it meant risking being seen by humans. He couldn’t lose his brother. Sure Raphael was a pain in the ass most of the time, but he loved him and he knew the hothead also loved him. They were brothers and nothing would change that.

Leo was about to get out of bed, when Donnie entered the room, carrying a tray on which were a cup of tea and toast.

>p>“Some breakfast,” Donnie said, placing the tray on Leo’s lap.  
“Thanks, Don, but I need to…”  
“Eat,” Don said firmly. “How are you feeling, Leo?”  
Leo sipped his tea and sighed. “I’m anxious about Raph. The weather’s awful out there and Raph’s in huge trouble if he’s with Slash. That guy is savage, Donnie, and will do whatever it takes to turn Raph against us. He almost succeeded before. What if we can’t save Raph and he dies or worse, he’s Slash’s prisoner for life or he turns against us and hunts us down? We can’t lose Raph. He’s our brother, part of the team and what…”  
“Leo, calm down. We’ll do our best to find him.”  
“How can I relax when he’s with that sicko? What if Raph’s hurt to the point he can’t defend himself?”  
“We’ll try to find him, Leo. I promise, but he might not be in the shape he was before and I hope…” Don’s voice trailed off, his face ashen.  
“What?”  
“I discovered things about Raph and you that I thought I didn’t need to reveal, because it wasn’t like any of us would find mates. It’s highly likely Slash now knows. Raph will be in bigger trouble than we could have imagined if he does. I’m talking massive,” Donnie said hysterically. “Shit. I never dreamed this'd happen. I should have said something. Maybe just maybe…”  
"What the heck are you talking about?” Leo demanded.  
“I’ll be right back,” Don said and left the room.

Don returned a few minutes later, shoved two files under Leo’s nose and said, “Your medical files.”

Leo read and his jaw dropped in shock. What the hell, he thought? Me and Raph are girls? We can lay eggs, but how come I didn’t suspect I was one? Why haven’t I laid dud eggs or liked boys? I’ve only ever liked girls and….This has to be a joke, right?

He looked up at Donnie, who was nervously adjusting his glasses, and snapped, “This is a sick joke, isn’t it, Don? We can’t be girls. Look at us. We’re muscular, have dicks, like women and are alpha. You’re wrong!”  
"Actually, Leo, I’m one hundred percent correct. You and Raph both have ovaries and uteruses. Your tails are shorter than mine and Mikey’s are. Look at the X-rays. I never showed Raph when I took them and you know him. All that matters to him is that he's healthy. Your plastrons are currently concave. Female turtles have flat plastrons, which allow them to hold the eggs internally…”  
Leo’s face paled and he said, “What do you mean currently? Eggs? I can lay eggs?” He rubbed his face and said, “This is too much. I’m a boy for damn’s sake. Look at me!”  
“You relate more to a boy physique wise, but you can lay eggs. You won’t become a complete female, which means laying eggs will be more laborious and tough than say for Raph. Your hips aren’t wide enough. Raph’s different. His genes are changing. I noticed that last year. It’s not uncommon for male turtles to turn into females. I’ve read up on it and it’s fascinating. Want me to explain?"  
“If it’s not happening to you!” Leo hissed. “I can’t believe you kept this from us! And no. I don't want a lengthy explanation or your science babble. Keep it short!”  
Donnie pushed his glasses that'd slipped down up his nose again and stammered, “Anyway, Raph’s going to change. I don’t know when exactly, but he will. His plastron will become convex, he’ll be slimmer, will lose his muscles and his voice will become high pitched. His hips will be perfect for him to lay eggs. He’ll be a female and even more alluring to Slash, who’ll breed him if he hasn’t already tried. Female red sliders lay between two and thirty-two eggs and….”

Mikey entered the room and said, “Hi, guys. Hey, Leo. How are you feeling, Leo?”  
“Nauseated! Care to fill Mikey in, Donnie?”

The genius adjusted his glasses again and said, “Mikey, I’ve held back medical information on Leo and Raph, but it was only because I thought none of us would find mates and it wouldn’t be a factor in our lives.”  
“Are they sick?” Mikey asked worriedly. “Leo said he's nauseated.”  
“No. They’re healthy, but females, Mikey,” Don said and explained to a flabbergasted Mikey, who shook his head in amazement.  
“Does that mean I am too, Donnie?” Mikey asked.  
“No, Mikey. You’re one hundred percent male.”  
“And Raph doesn’t know?”  
“I don’t know. Slash might know and might have told him.”  
“So Leo and Raph are going to lay eggs?” Mikey said excitedly. "How many?"

“Why are you so thrilled and not repulsed?” Leo demanded.  
“Because,” Mikey said. “There'll be cute little babies. I’m going to be an uncle! I always wanted to be an uncle!”

"We're mutants, so maybe three eggs max," Donnie said.

“WHOA!” Leo roared. “You really are a numbskull, Mikey. If Raph has babies and he’s been kidnapped by Slash, that means they weren’t created out of choice! And as for me, I have no intention of laying eggs. I’m a fucking boy! And Raph won’t fucking want them either. We have to fucking find him before that happens and if he does fall gravid, it’s your damn fucking fault, Donnie!”

Leo never swore, so both Donnie and Mikey looked at him in surprise.

“What’s going on?” Splinter asked, entering the room. “I heard raised voices. Are you all right, Leonardo?”  
“No, Sensei. Donatello kept a gigantic secret from me and Raph.”

“I am sure he had a valid reason,” Splinter said, looking at Don, who shifted his gaze and studied his hands. “Donatello?”  
Don looked up, his eyes filled with ashamed tears and said, “Sensei, I found out that Leo and Raph are females, but whereas Leo will always look like a boy on the outside, Raph won’t. His chromosomes are changing and he’s going to turn into a complete girl. And I fear Slash knows. I’m sorry. I thought it wouldn’t be relevant, because we wouldn’t find mates and….”  
“It didn’t cross your mind that perhaps with mating season, you and Michelangelo would then desire your sisters?” Splinter said, struggling to find the right words. “For one, who is usually so intelligent, Donatello, I am shocked.”  
“No, because I’ve been injecting Mikey with a drug that decreases sexual desire for the past few years, so that we wouldn’t feel any attraction to them, so when mating season happened, we weren't interested. I told Mikey it was because he was sick and he believed me.”

“What the hell, dude?” Mikey shouted, his blue eyes flashing. “You lied to me!”  
“Yeah, but it did the trick,” Don said. “Otherwise we’d have been all over you guys. I had…a huge desire to have you both as mates and to have babies with you. I couldn’t help it. Shit. I’m a scientist, but even I have raging hormones and…I feel…” His family looked like they were going to throw up, but Don continued, “Raph’s so cute with his green eyes and his little tail that drops down when he’s so relaxed. And he has a firm ass that I wanted to caress. Raph's like a Greek god and so is Leo with his leaner features, gorgeous eyes and toned legs. Don’t look at me that way, Mikey. I saw you checking them out!”

Mikey dropped his head in shame.

Splinter tapped his cane on the ground and said coldly, “Such perversion in this place! I’m speechless! Michelangelo, did you harbor the same desires?”  
“Yes, Sensei,” Mikey mumbled. “I wanted them both and it’s not like it’s a sin. They’re not really our sisters. Only me and Don are related.”

“Still,” Don broke in. “I feared your wrath, Sensei, and did the injections.  
“You were wise, Donatello,” the old rat said furiously. “I am disgusted. They might not be your biological sisters, but they were raised as such and that will remain. I forbid you from ever having sexual intercourse with them. If you do, you will be banished. Do I make myself clear? The injections will continue. Leonardo, have you had any fantasies about your siblings?”

“NO!” Leo almost screamed. “I like women and so does Raph. I could never feel that way about my siblings. The idea of it makes me want to vomit. I feel betrayed, sickened and hurt that this was kept from me. Sensei, I deserved to know it and so did Raph. Now he’s in the hands of a psycho, who may be raping him right now. It’s Donnie’s fault! If he’d been honest….”  
“I don’t think your sister’s kidnapping is Donatello’s fault, but I do believe he should have been honest with you and us all. We are a family. There will be no secrets in future among us. Got it?”

Everyone nodded and Mikey said, “What if there are babies, Sensei? Slash could make Raph gravid.”  
“I have a feeling Raphael won’t want them. They’d be a product of rape and seeing them every day would be too painful. You can’t blame her.”  
“But they’d be her babies too. Hey. Do Leo and Raph need female names now? I like Lisa and Angelina. My two cute sisters. Raph will be Lisa.”

“Mikey!” Leo yelled, his blue eyes blazing. “No one’s changing their names. Sensei, we have to respect whatever Raph wants. It’s his choice. I won’t call him a girl. He’s still a boy to me and I’ll regard myself as a boy no matter what anyone says! Sensei, it’s nine a.m. and it’s a long time until dark. We have to do something. Every second that passes….”

“I understand, Leonardo,” Splinter said. “I am also worried about your sister, but I can’t endanger my remaining family by venturing out now. We’ll leave at nightfall. Donatello, is there anything else you’ve kept from us?”  
“No.”  
“Then you and Michelangelo will train with me and then we’ll meditate. Leonardo, you will rest.”

“I feel fine, Sensei. Honest, Leo said.  
“You look exhausted. Sleep and you can meditate with me after lunch," Splinter said. "Come on, Donatello and Michelangelo.”

Mikey left after shooting Don a death stare for lying to him.

Leo moved his tray to the other side of the bed, his appetite ruined and pissed off at Don’s deception. He lay down, stared at the ceiling and tried to sleep again, but thoughts of Raphael tormented him and he was unable.

He stood up, donned his gear and grabbed his weapons. Then he slipped out of the lair. Screw the fact that it was daylight. He’d stay in the shadows and he'd find Raphael. His precious little brother needed him and he’d do whatever it took to bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yay! An update. Thanks to all following and reading. Will Leo find Raph?


	7. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash learns that Raphael's transforming into a girl.

Slash looked at the vomit all over him and his eyes flashing, he backhanded Raphael so hard, his head spun. “That’s for throwing up on me, you insignificant gnat!” Slash roared, hitting Raphael again and making him whine. “You’re disgraceful. I should teach you a lesson.” His eyes gleamed malevolently, he picked up a knife and placed it by Raphael’s cock, watching, as the emerald turtle’s eyes flew wide in panic.  
“Please don’t, Master,” Raphael sniffed, tears filling his green eyes. “I didn’t mean ta get sick. I was shocked and I’m sorry. Please don’t. I’ll do anythin’ ya want. Anythin’. I promise.”  
“Anything? You want cock, don’t you, my pet? You live for cock. I tamed you and turned you into a cock sucker. You love it and pleasing me.”  
“Yeah, Master. Anythin’. I swear. I want yer cock,” Raphael choked out, hating how pathetic he sounded, but he’d do anything to keep his cock. It was his pride and glory and he couldn’t lose it.

Slash untied him, lifted him onto his lap, shoved his beak into his groin and dropped down with a loud growl. His thirteen inch cock leaked precum and pulsed, veins twitching. Cum dribbled down Raphael’s beak, as he inhaled his Master’s scent, but he didn’t want to gag to his surprise. The scent was cloying and heavy, but it was familiar now and rather comforting. He didn’t want to move. He just wanted to breathe in his Alpha’s heavenly smell, to satisfy him and to be a good pet. Wasn’t that his job after all? Maybe I’ve always been gay and was in denial, Raphael thought? I belong here with him. I’m his and I always will be. That’s my sole purpose.

Slash lifted Raphael’s head and smeared some of his jizz onto Raphael’s skin, beak and everywhere he could, marking and claiming him.

“This is your home, Raphie,” Slash said. “You love it, don’t you? You love my scent. I can smell your arousal. You love being my little toy. You were born for it.”

Raphael churred, his cheeks flushed, as he breathed in the overpowering scent, which was starting to make him feel hazy and dizzy, and his eyes glazed over.

Slash grinned and said, “That’s my pet. Good. Your body’s accepted me and you have too.”

Raphael churred again, his heart racing, as he sniffed again, his nostrils flaring. I want this, he thought. I can’t get enough of him. He smells so enticin’ and his cock. I wanna suck it so bad. I wanna make him feel good. I wanna satisfy him. His own cock strained against the cock ring, as he churred for the third time.

“Wow. Listen to your churrs,” Slash said and chortled. “You really do love this. So obedient. I wish Splinter could see how I’ve tamed you. He’d be stunned.”

Raphael wanted to answer, but his mind was turning to slush. All he could think about was how warm and wonderful Slash’s cock was and how incredible his scent was. His Alpha.

Slash chuckled and said, “You’re appreciating it, Raphie. Good boy. Open up.”

He lifted up Raphael’s head, shoved his cock inside of his mouth and pressed down hard on Raphael’s head, forcing him to deep throat him. The emerald skinned turtle’s eyes flew wide in surprise, but he didn’t resist. He willingly sucked Slash and prayed he was doing a good job.

Why do I like this so much, Raphael thought, as he listened to a deep rumble of pleasure roll up Slash’s throat? I should be revolted. I’m suckin’ off another man, but this feels so good. I like makin’ my Alpha happy. I love his salty taste. I love everythin’ ‘bout my Master. I can’t get enough of him. I want his cock fillin’ all my holes. I’m home. This is my purpose.

Slash soon came, shooting hot jots of ropey cum down Raphael’s throat. The emerald skinned turtle swallowed it all, inwardly smiling, as Slash patted his rump in praise. He’d done a great job. His first blowjob and he was proud of himself for satiating his Master.

Slash pulled out and Raphael licked him clean, savoring each morsel and thinking how delicious it was.

I’ve changed, Raphael thought. I liked chicks, but all I can think ‘bout now is cum and cocks. Maybe I never really liked chicks and was deludin’ myself. This is my life now and I’m grateful ta Master for it. Never gonna make a fuss again. Just want cum and cock.

Slash placed Raphael on his lap upright, so he was sitting facing him, and said breathlessly, “That wasn’t a bad job, fairy. You’ll get better of course. Did you have fun, pet?”  
“Yeah, Master. Ya taste sensational. I can’t get enough of yer cum,” Raphael said and flushed.  
“Of course. That’s what a real Alpha smells like, peach blossom,” Slash said and nipped Raphael’s collarbone.

Raphael mewled, but instead of trying to shift away, turned his head, so Slash had greater access to his neck. Slash sank his teeth into it, leaving deep bites, and Raphael groaned. His Master was claiming him again and he loved it. Who’d have thought he’d love being owned and bossed around? He never had when Fearless had bossed him around and had fought every chance he got, so why was now any different? Oh, right. Slash could crush him if he didn’t comply and Slash turned him on, so he’d listen and would do anything to get cum. Cum. He felt like he was a sex deviant wanting it all the time. Splinter would have told him he was sick. Maybe he was, but….

Slash released his teeth and sniffed the air. There was a strange scent, something feminine, like roses or was it peaches? He couldn’t quite place where it emanated from. Then it hit him. Raphael. What was up with that? Was Raphael turning into a girl?

He sniffed again. Yes. Definitely peaches and Raphael was turning into a girl. His cock would probably shrivel up, he’d lose his muscle mass and would be an alluring female. No matter. Slash also liked females and it’d be easier for Raphael to lay the eggs. He wouldn’t say anything and would wait for the transformation to take place.

“What, Master?” Raphael asked nervously. “Do I smell awful?”

Slash ignored his question, picked him up and carried him into the bedroom.

XXXX

Slash placed Raphael down onto the bed and said, “You’ll do what I want. I own you. You know that, right?” he said, staring deeply into Raphael’s eyes.  
“Y-yes,” Master. I’m yers. Yer toy. My sole purpose is ta please ya.”  
Slash reached into a box, took out a pink ribbon and attached it to Raphael’s tail. “Wag your tail, my sissy,” Slash demanded. “Wag it and show me you love me.”

Raphael blushed and wagged his little tail. Slash stroked it, watching as Raphael’s eyes glazed over and listening to the loud churr the emerald skinned turtle emitted.

“I remember when you were a warrior and so strong and obstinate,” Slash said. “You’re different now. Now you yearn for my praise and attention and you don’t resist me. You love me and want my babies, don’t you, Raphie? You want my seed filling you up. You like being used and abused. You need it. You need me.”  
“Yes, Master. I want that. I want it all,” a brainwashed Raphael said and affectionately nuzzled his cheek against Slash’s hand. “I want yer young. I want yer cum. I want ya. I can’t live without ya. Need ya so bad. I wanna make yer happy. I’ll do all ya want.”  
“I’ll kill you if you try to escape, Raphie. That’s a promise, so you’d better behave,” Slash said and tugged hard on Raphael’s tail, making him cry out. “I’ll kill the babies too if I have to. Do you understand? But I’d first torture you, yank out all of your teeth and your nails with wire cutters, will burn you and will cut off your cock. I won’t want to do it, but I will. Do you get the point?”  
“Y-yes, Master,” Raphael said fearfully, his eyes brimming with tears at the thought of his death. “There ain’t no need for that. I’ll be a good little sissy and will do all ya want. I promise. I won’t try ta escape, but I would like ya ta fix my leg. I don’t wanna lie in bed all day and be a blimp. Can….”  
Slash shook his head and said coldly, “No. And I’ll cut off your cock if you ask me again. I’m not fixing your leg. Shut up. There’s no point for it if all you’ll be doing is pleasuring me. So quit asking, you dumb and insolent pet.”  
“I’m sorry. I don’t mean ta make ya mad, Master,” Raphael sniffed. “Please don’t hurt me. Please don’t. Yer pet is….”  
“Pathetic and a faggy. Say that.”  
“Yer pet's pathetic and is a faggy. Yers for all eternity.”

Raphael despised what a drip and a pathetic sack of shit he was. Sucking up to his Master and accepting his abuse, but he knew he didn’t have a choice and he couldn’t escape with his dodgy leg. He’d be killed if he fought back and he liked the rough sex anyway. Maybe it was what he’d needed. Maybe it was his true self, instead of the brave warrior he’d thought he was. He wasn’t cut out to be a ninja if that was the case. He was better off being a pleasure slave and getting all the cum and cock he could want. He’d still be useful and have some purpose to his life. Maybe Slash would change his mind and would fix his leg if he proved his worth.

He wondered about his brothers and quickly shoved the thought to the back of his mind. I don’t want them seein’ me like this, Raphael thought. I’ve accepted this is my fate, but I don’t want them seein’ how I’ve changed or seein’ me gravid with babies. I don’t want that. The guys would be revolted with me. I’m a disgrace.

Tears streamed down his cheeks to his shame.

Slash raised an eye ridge and said, “Why are you sniveling, worm?”  
“I used ta be courageous and now I’ m a spineless nothin’,” Raphael wept. “I’ve changed. I know yer my superior and I gotta do what ya want. I’ve accepted it and so has my body, but it ain’t what I thought my life would be like, Master.”  
Slash shrugged and said, “No. I made you a something. I’ve given you a purpose. Serving me. You should be grateful. I’ve given you a home and you’ll soon bear young. Something else to be proud of. You were an empty shell before. You desired a purpose. You needed someone to look after you and to tame you, because you’re really a weakling deep down. You faked your strength. You need mine. You need me. So what if you’re pathetic and so what if you become a fat blob? Who needs muscles when you’re a pleasure slave? Dry your moronic tears. You know I’m right. This is the authentic you, Raphie. So many people struggle to find themselves. I helped you do so and you should be thankful.”  
“I was somethin’. I was a ninja and...”  
“Shut up. I don’t want to hear any more complaints.”  
“I wasn’t moanin’, Master. I was…”  
“YOU’RE IRRITATING ME!” Slash boomed. He grabbed Raphael’s arm and twisted it so hard, Raphael head the bones snap.

The emerald skinned turtle screamed in anguish, tears running down his cheeks.

He’s fuckin’ broken my arm, Raphael thought tearfully. Shit.

“That wouldn’t have happened if you’d kept your fucking beak shut,” Slash yelled. “You always try to test my patience. You promised you’d behave. Now you can wallow there with your busted arm and leg. See if I care. You did this to yourself, you ungrateful shit.” Slash kicked him in the side and added, “I may be gone a few days. Try not to defecate on yourself. I’ll whip you if you do.”

Slash stalked out, leaving a sobbing Raphael.

I tried pleasin’ Master, Raphael thought miserably. But I had ta open my beak. It’s my fault he hurt me. I shoulda stayed silent. I hate makin’ him mad. I’m gonna apologize when he returns and I’m gonna be a better pet. I’ll do whatever it takes ta show him how sorry I am. I’m his and he’s my Alpha and I’m never gonna misbehave again. I promise. Come back. Don’t leave me. I can’t be alone. I need ya, Master. I’m nothin’ without ya. Ya give me purpose. Ya were right. Bein’ a ninja wasn’t my purpose. My purpose is pleasin’ ya and havin’ babies. Our babies. I’ll try ta be a good daddy, Master. Come back. I’m scared. I need yer strength and ya so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So Raphael's transformation is starting to take place. Will he accept it or resist? He's accepted his life, but turning into a girl's another story.
> 
> This chapter was meant to be about Leo, but Raphael took over lol.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update. I don't have much family near to me and the ones I'm close to live overseas. My uncle and aunt are visiting from Canada and I've been spending my time with them and also my nephew, who's down. My nephew is staying on for work experience though and my aunt and uncle go back at the end of March. Updates will be as often as I can and more regular when they've left.


	8. A possible lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo seeks the Mutanimal's help and gets a possible lead about Raph's location.

A disheartened Leo wended his way to the Mutanimals’ headquarters, an abandoned warehouse in an industrial area in Queens. It was freezing and he knew he shouldn’t be out in the abysmal weather, but he had to find Raphael. He couldn’t imagine what unspeakable hell his brother was suffering. Thinking about it chilled him to the bone. His brother must be beyond petrified. Of course, he’d pretend he wasn’t, but he would be and he’d be counting on his brothers to rescue him. They couldn’t-wouldn’t-let him down, Leo thought.

Snow blanketed the ground and fell. Some of it landing on his skin, as he trudged on. He wished he’d donned boots or at least a jacket to keep out the cold. He'd neglected to dress warmly in his haste, but he couldn’t afford to think about that. He had to keep going. He gritted his teeth and continued his journey. Maybe the Mutanimals would have something warm to drink.

Sometime later, Leo reached the warehouse. He knocked on the door, gave the required password and the door opened. He went inside, greeted Mondo Gecko and glanced around the room. Mona Lisa, Mondo and Leatherhead were there.

The warehouse was sparsely decorated with a couple of space heaters, a gas stove and three battered sofas that'd been salvaged from a dump. It was also dilapidated, the floorboards creaking, as he walked, the paint on the walls peeling and the roof starting to collapse. A draught blew in from under the door and Leo shivered. It was chilly, even though the heaters were on. He’d give anything to be in his cosy and warm bed right now.

“Leonardo!” Mona Lisa exclaimed and rushed to his side. “You look frozen, my love. Why are you out in this weather?” She grabbed his hands and warmed them up with her own. “My love, you should be home,” she added and wrapped her arms around him.

Leo breathed in her familiar and comforting scent and nuzzled his beak against her chest. How he adored her. She was perfection personified, his dream come true and his haven.

Mona had moved to Earth from Salamandria six months before and they were secretly dating. Leo planned on telling his family, but only when they’d all found love. He didn’t want any jealousy to occur or for his brothers to feel left out, especially Raphael, who was probably the most sensitive of them all.

Leo and Mona had fooled around, but hadn’t gone further than that, because they wanted to wait until they’d had their bonding ceremony. If they had one. Leo didn’t think that’d happen when Mona knew the truth about him, but that wasn’t his priority. Raphael was.

Leo kissed his girlfriend on her lips, smiled at the others and said, “Can I please have something to drink?”

“I’ll make it,” Mondo offered and went to the gas stove.

Leatherhead said, “Leonardo, something must have happened for you to be out in this weather.”  
“Yes. Raph’s missing. We suspect he was taken by Slash. You haven’t seen him, have you?”  
“No. He hasn’t been around in months. He quit the team, Leonardo. Said he wanted to be on his own. Didn’t think it relevant. He’s done that before and always returned, but he hasn’t this time. Perhaps you’re mistaken about him kidnapping Raphael.”  
“I don’t believe in coincidences. Slash has always been obsessed with Raph and he choked me when I was on the way home from getting supplies for me and Raph. I think that’s when he kidnapped Raph. My poor brother’s somewhere out there and that madman has him!” Leo hissed. “Raph must be out of his mind.”

“Wasn’t he already?” Mona muttered.  
Sapphire eyes bore into her hazel ones and Leo snapped, “What do you mean, Mona?”  
“Raphael’s also psycho. Come on, Leonardo. He has anger issues and lashes out at anything and everything. He’s crazy. I know you love him, but he is. Maybe he and Slash are soulmates and they ran away to be together and it’s not what you think.”  
“My brother’s not gay and I know he has issues, but he’s not twisted or demented! I can’t believe you’d say that about your future brother-in-law, especially now!”

Mondo brought a steaming cup of tea to Leo, who smiled his thanks and gratefully sipped, feeling better, as the liquid warmed him.

“Oh, yeah? How many times has Raphael endangered Donatello and Michelangelo’s lives, let alone yours, Leonardo?” Mona persisted. “You were in a coma for four months the last time. Donatello told me and you almost died. It was because Raphael second guessed you. You ran in to the building to save his ass and you were ambushed. He wasn’t harmed of course! So don’t tell me he’s not a psycho and a sociopath. How you’re brothers I don’t understand. You’re nothing alike. Why do you always defend him? It’s not like he deserves it. He deserves reprimands, banishment…..”

“Mona Lisa, now is not the time to talk about such matters,” Leatherhead chimed in. “Raphael’s missing and that’s the priority.”

“You clearly hate my brother,” Leo said frostily and pulled away. “And you wouldn’t even begin to understand what loving a sibling means, because you’re an only kid, Mona. I know he’s pushed my buttons and he drives me up the damn wall sometimes, but he’s still my baby brother and I love him. I’d die for him, just like I would for my other brothers. No questions asked. Raph would do the same, because beneath that snarky and malevolent exterior you seem to think he has, he’s tender, kind, affectionate and would give the damn shell off of his back. That’s the true Raph and the only reason you probably haven’t seen that is because he despises you. And that pisses you off, because maybe you have feelings for him and want him, but he’s not interested. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right?”  
“I’d think you’re in love with him if I didn't know better,” Mona said nastily. “And I don’t love Raphael. I don’t even like him and he doesn’t like me. He told me that and said I wasn’t good enough for you. Maybe he wants to crawl up your shell and plug your hole, but he’s settled for Slash, because he can’t have you. Now that’s a more reasonable explanation than me liking him. I like nothing about him.”  
Leo wrinkled his beak in disgust at the crass words and said, “He’s not gay and he wouldn’t want me. We’re brothers. It’d be wrong.”  
“Not biologically. You know what, Leonardo? There’s a fine line between love and hate. Perhaps Raphael pretended to loathe Slash, because he feared the backlash that’d follow if he revealed they were an item and that’s why he pretended he liked girls. Think about it. The Bushido code. Your clan’s honor. His coming out would have jeapordized that and your Sensei’s old fashioned. He wouldn’t have approved. Baby, listen to me. That makes sense. You know I’m right. Raphael prides himself on his masculinity and he’d be embarrassed if anyone found out he liked sucking cock. He’d be a disgrace, an embarrassment. Rightly so. I think it’s disgusting. Raphael will come home when and if he wants. You can’t keep running after him, Leonardo. He has to stand on his own two feet. He wants to do that now, else he’d have been in contact and would tell you where he is.”

Leo furrowed his brow in thought. Maybe his girlfriend was right and Raphael had run off with Slash. It made sense if Raphael was gay that he hadn’t told his family, because they'd be mortified if they found out, knowing their views on homosexuality. Well, Splinter, Mikey and Donnie’s views. Leo didn’t give a shit what sexual orientation his brother had. He loved him, would always love him and just wanted to know he was safe. Then he could rest.

“Okay. So he could be gay, Mona,” Leo said. “I don’t give a damn if he is, but he’s still out there in this horrendous weather and I need to see him and to know he is okay for my own peace of mind. Straight or not, he’s still my baby brother and my responsibility. You wouldn’t understand that, being an only kid, but no matter how old he is, he’ll always be my baby brother and I’ll always worry about him. Another scenario is that he was kidnapped and is in severe danger, especially as he’s damn intersex and Slash will try to breed with him, but the kicker’s that Raph’s chromosomes are changing. He’s becoming a girl and he doesn’t even know it. Slash will suspect and then it’s hell for Raph. Slash will dominate him and will breed him like an animal and Raph will be powerless to defend himself. Slash might even go far as to incapacitate Raph, so he won’t fight, like break his legs or whatever. Do you understand? He’s a raging psychopath and my sweet brother’s in deep trouble."

The others’ jaws dropped in astonishment.

Mona was the first to recover and said, “He’s intersex, Leonardo? I always thought he was male.”  
“Donnie found out last year and didn’t tell him, because he thought we’d never find mates and it wasn’t necessary.”  
Revulsion flashed on Mona’s face and she said, “That’s fucked up. He really is a freak.”

Leo’s heart sank. It was clear she detested his brother. How would she feel if he told her he had the same condition? He couldn’t do that. Couldn’t stand seeing her look at him like he was a freak that should never have been born. And how could she say that about his brother? It wasn’t Raph’s fault he had the condition. How could she be so callous? Maybe she was jealous of him? But why? Leo wasn’t in love with his brother. He’d adored her. It made no sense at all.

“Whatever my brother is and whatever the situation,” Leo said coolly. “We have to find him. I need to know he’s safe. Your feelings about Raph are very clear, Mona. He can’t help his condition. He didn’t ask for it and I expect you to treat him with respect.”  
“You mean her,” Mona said snidely. “Sure. I’ll buy her a dress for Christmas. And you make it sound like I’m a bitch. Raphael was rude to….”  
“I DON’T CARE!” Leo roared, his blue eyes blazing. “He’s missing. I’m going to look for him. I came here to ask for help. Not for a lecture on how repulsive and awful my baby brother is. Shove your opinions up your ass, Mona. And he had a point. You're being a bitch and have been extremely unhelpful. I need help and comfort. Not insults. He’s my family. You have to fucking accept that or we’re done!”  
“How dare you,” Mona hissed, her own eyes flashing. “I think you love Raphael more than me. You always defend him and now I’m the bitch once again!”

“Enough!” Leatherhead shouted. “This bickering isn’t helping any. Leonardo, have you tried tracing Raphael’s phone?”  
“He left it at the lair.”

Mona Lisa crossed her arms, fuming at her boyfriend’s treatment of her. He was unreasonable, she thought. She wasn’t attacking Raphael. She was merely being honest and trying to assist him by seeing things in a new light. Yet he thought badly about her!

“Have you tried tracking Slash’s cell?” Mondo asked.  
“He’d have ditched it,” Leo said glumly. “He’s not as dumb, as people think.”

The door opened and Man-Ray and Dreadmon entered the warehouse. Leo told them everything.

“Hmm,” Dreadmon said, rubbing his chin. “I think I know where to find your brother, Leonardo.”  
“Where?” Leo asked eagerly.  
“Bear Mountain Park. I’ve been there with Slash a few times and he mentioned it’s his favorite place. It’s highly possible he’s there, however the terrain is vast and the weather’s….”  
“I can handle the weather. What’s a little snow? What are we waiting for?”  
“No, Leonardo. You don’t understand. It’s severe. The lakes are iced over. There could be avalanches. You could freeze to death.”  
“So you won’t help me?” Leo said irately.

“It’s best to wait until Spring,” Man-Ray said.  
“That’s months away!” Leo yelled. “I can’t and seeing as no one’s going to help me, I’ll go alone.”

Leo glared daggers at everyone, stalked out and slammed the door behind him.

I’m coming, Raph, Leo thought. I’ll find you. I’ll save you if you’re in trouble and will bring you home and if you’re gay, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’ll always love you and will be there for you. Nothing will ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Leo find Raph or will he perish in the harsh weather conditions?
> 
> Thank you for reading, following, the reviews and kudos. :)


	9. Degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's subjected to more abuse when he enrages Slash.

Slash trudged through the snow back to the cabin, thinking about the family he’d soon have. He’d dreamed of being a dad, of having babies with the volatile turtle, had thought he may have to kidnap Raphael and implant him with a uterus and ovaries. But he’d joyfully discovered that Raphael was intersex and even better, he was transforming into a girl. Luscious Lisa would be continuously bred, her plastron swollen with their young. Slash’s dreams were becoming a reality. Wasn’t life sweet? Raphael was now a blubbering drip. So much better than his argumentative, crass and macho former self. He was perfection now. Docile and a plaything. That was his purpose and to perch on his Master’s cock or to writhe underneath him like a good little omega. Slash had always known that. It’d just taken the asinine, smaller turtle time to accept. It hadn’t really taken much time to break the emerald skinned turtle. How long would it take Leonardo or Michelangelo? Slash was eager to find out.

XXXX

Slash entered the cabin and looked at his prey, who trembled when he saw him, his green eyes brimming with tears.

“You been a good sissy?” Slash demanded, his eyes flinty, getting up close, his face mere inches from Raphael’s, his breath tickling the smaller turtle’s neck. “Did you piss or shit on yourself?”  
“N-no, Master,” Raphael stammered. “I held it in. Didn’t wanna make ya mad.”  
“Do you need the bathroom, shitface?”  
Raphael flushed in embarrassment and said, “Real bad.”

Slash removed Raphael’s cock ring. The turtle immediately came, hot jets of ropey cum coating his plastron and the floor and enraging his Master, who glowered at him.

Raphael quailed and said, “Master, I didn’t mean ta cum. It just happened. It was restricted and the build-up….”  
“I don’t fucking need a biology lesson from a gnat like you. You need the toilet. Here’s a fucking bucket,” Slash said, moving a bucket underneath Raphael’s rump. “You shit and piss in that and you’ll clean up any fucking messes with your tongue. Do you understand me?” Slash demanded and pinched Raphael’s tail.  
Raphael yelped and stammered, “Y-yes. Master, do ya gotta watch? Can I have some privacy? Please? Ain’t used ta people watchin’ me when I gotta take a leak.”  
“You insolent shit. How dare you ask such a thing! Privacy? As if. Who do you think you are? A diva? Fucking get it over with. Daddy’s horny and you’re making him wait!”

Raphael trembled, his shoulders quaking, as tears rained down his cheeks. It was so degrading doing his business in a bucket and someone watching him, as he did so.

What if I mess, Raphael thought fearfully? Master will tan my hide. Oh, fuck. Steady. Don’t miss the bucket. Don’t.

“Stop shaking like a fucking leaf, Raphie, and piss already. I haven’t got all day!” Slash roared. “Gosh. You really are pitiful. If Leonardo could see you now, he’d laugh at you. Look at you peeing in a bucket, stripped of your pride. Not so tough now, are you, Raphie? You can’t call yourself a boy, can you? Real men don’t cry and snivel.”

Tears rolling down his cheeks, a humiliated Raphael peed, desperately trying to stay in the bucket, but to his immense horror, some of his pee landed on the floor and onto Slash’s feet.

Slash’s eyes blazed and he backhanded Raphael so hard, his head spun. Then he untied Raphael, flung him onto the floor, plastron down, planted a foot into the small of Raphael’s back and yelled, “Clean up your fucking mess. I warned you. There’ll be severe consequences if you don’t.”  
“Master,” Raphael moaned, his face in the puddle of urine, the acrid smell assaulting his nostrils and causing his stomach to churn in revulsion. Petrified, he shat on himself, the foul odor permeating the room. A blinding white hot pain coursed through his wounded arm and leg and he mewled, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean ta….”  
“I don’t want excuses. Clean up your fucking mess. Now. I won’t tell you a third time, Raphie! Want me to go after Leonardo and Michelangelo and bring them to our party? I bet Leonardo would look cute underneath me, as I plug and stretch his little hole. Yes. I like that idea very much. Mikey would look delectable sitting on my fat cock. The leader, the so called Alpha and the prankster all part of my harem. The others will need names of course. Feminine. Leonardo will be called Bluebelle and Michelangelo will be Katie.”  
“M-Master, I’ll do what ya want. Ya know that. Don’t hurt them. I’m yers, okay?” Raphael pleaded, terrified his brothers would also be captured and sentenced to the same fate as him.  
“You don’t tell me what to do, Raphie. I call the shots around here. You’re a fucktoy. That’s all. You don’t get to make decisions. Drink up.”

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Raphael licked up the warm, salty and slightly bitter urine that burned his throat, as it went down.

I wanna gag, Raphael thought. It tastes ghastly. I feel sick and scared. I miss my brothers, especially Leo. He was always able ta calm me down. I’d give anythin’ ta see them again, but I know I never will and while I know this is my fate, I don’t wanna see them suffer this. Gotta convince Master not ta go after them and that I’m enough.

Slash listened to Raphael lapping up the urine and condescendingly patted his rump, as he said sneeringly, “You’re an excellent piss licker, Raphie. Want some more?”

Slash stood up, turned over the emerald skinned turtle, forced his mouth open and shot a long stream of yellow urine down Raphael’s throat. The smaller turtle coughed, spluttered, his eyes wide in alarm, and the villain chuckled. “Never thought you liked water sports, Raphie. You’re a kinky bastard. Shall we try scat next?”

Bile rose in Raphael’s throat. He sat up and quickly upchucked what he’d been forced to intake. Then he said miserably, “I don’t care what ya do. I’m yers ta do with as ya want. Ya want water sports, I’ll do it. Ya want scat, I’ll do it. I’m yer fucktoy and a thing ta be despised, but ya don’t need Mikey or Leo.”  
“Jealous they’ll outshine you? Leonardo always did. You were always in his shadow.”  
“Pretty much. I’m all ya need, Master. I’m yer fantasy. They ain’t. Leo’s so borin’ and Mikey would drive ya insane,” Raphael said and crawled to his Master. He purred and kissed his Master’s feet. “I’m yers and I’m enough. Leo’s a douche. He’s a supercilious bastard, ya know?”  
“You weren’t so easy yourself, Raphie, but look at you now. You’re a weak little sissy boy, aren’t you? I so wish Splinter could see you now. He’d be ashamed. Rightfully so. Look at you. You sure have changed, but for the better, I think. You were too arrogant. I’ll make you a deal, Raphie. You be a good little sissy and I might not seek your brothers,” Slash lied. “But you cross me and I’ll go hunting for them.”  
“Ya’ll see,” Raphael said wretchedly. “I’ll be the best sissy. Yer sissy. Ya won’t want no one else. I’m yers, Master. Ya wanna fuck?” He lay down and spread his legs, still covered in his excrement. Then he wagged his tail invitingly and said huskily, “I’m yers for the takin’, Master. Need ya thick rod in me. It belongs there. Feels so empty without it.”  
“After your bath,” Slash said, looking at him in in revulsion. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he added and headed to the kitchen.

Raphael watched him leave and studied the front door. Should I try ta escape with my dodgy leg, he thought? Should I? Master will pissed if I do. Leo. I wanna see Leo again. Wanna tell him I’m sorry for bein’ a shit ta him. Wanna… I don’t know what ta do. Raph, think, think. I can’t think. I…My leg and arm hurt like a bitch. I…What would Leo do? Fearless wouldn’t let them break him. He’d try ta flee, even if he was busted up. He’s brave and noble and I’m just a pathetic creature ta be played with and fucked. That’s all I am. Leo. I can’t. I’m sorry, Fearless. I let ya down. I let Slash destroy me. I ain’t ya. I’m just….An image of Leo looking at him sternly flashed in his mind and Raphael cringed.

“Leo,” Raphael whispered. “Don’t look at me like that. Leo, Leo. I’m sorry I’m a disgrace, but ya don’t understand. I can’t do nothin’. I’m too scared ta. I don’t got no confidence and it ain’t so bad. Slash fucks me and it’s kinda nice sometimes. Try ta understand, okay?

Slash appeared with a kettle and a cloth. He poured water onto the cloth and began cleaning Raphael, who muttered, “Leo, I’m sorry. Don’t hate me. Please.”

“Everyone does, Raphie,” Slash said. “They loathe you and you can never go home. You’re tainted and a fag. What would Splinter say? You violated the Bushido code. Weren’t you supposed to remain a virgin? And you’re gay. Not exactly things to boast about. But I have you and you’re safe here with me, your Master. Leonardo never understood you either, but I did,” Slash said and nipped Raphael’s collarbone, making him squeal. “I always knew who you were. I knew your true potential, didn't I? I’ve given you a home, food and sex. You’d have been a virgin forever if it hadn’t been for me. And you’ll soon bear young. Lots of them. Isn’t that amazing? My young. My babies.”  
“Yes, Master. Babies. Lots. Want them. Wanna be a daddy so bad.”  
“Mommy, Raphie. You’re a sissy and hardly worthy of being called a man. Keep that in mind!”  
“Mommy. Sorry, Master. Don’t get mad.”

Slash finished cleaning Raphael. Then he gave him a tongue bath, licking him all over with his leathery tongue. It was sensual and so arousing, the smaller turtle churred and dropped down, his cock leaking precum. Covered in Slash’s saliva, he was once again claimed and he liked it.

Slash beamed. “You’re an eager sissy. Going to pound you good."

Raphael shut his eyes, as his Master slid his huge cock into him and started pounding away. That’s it, he thought. Was kinda empty without his cock in me. I need it. Need him. Need his strength ta protect me and he does love me, don’t he? He just wants the best for me. Didn’t he say that?

Raphael’s nostrils flared, as he breathed in Slash’s heavy musk. His eyes grew hooded, his lips parted, as he panted and his heart raced.

I’m such a lucky guy ta be stuffed by my lovin’ Master, Raphael thought. He was only cross, because I was bad. I’m gonna be so good and never gonna be naughty again. I don’t wanna anger him and I wanna make him proud of me. I need his praise. Argh! That’s so fuckin’ heavenly.  I don’t want him ta stop.

“Master, don’t stop,” Raphael whispered, opening his eyes. “I need yer cum. I love it. I’m so grateful I got ya.”

Slash bit him all over, leaving angry welts that’d leave bruises for days. Savage, brutal. He didn’t believe in showing his softer side. Maybe to his young, but probably not. That was the mommy’s job. He’d be the disciplinarian and punish them all if they stepped out of line.

“Hmm,” Slash said, raising his head and looking into Raphael’s eyes. “Just took you some time to realize that, my pet. I just had to wear you down, didn’t I? But I did. Oh. You’re a prize all right now that you’re tamed and submissive. I can’t wait until you’re as round as a peach. I have a kink for chubby girls. Did I ever tell you I’ve banged a few chubby human girls? Forcefully of course. I had to tie them up and they screamed, as I plowed them. Music to my ears. Their blubber wobbling, as I fucked them. Just gorgeous. I wonder how fat you’ll be. Mmm. Fat, sissy Raphie or should I say Lisa? I reckon you’ll be a pretty girl.”

His lust fuelled mind blank, Raphael didn’t hear him.

Slash grinned sadistically and rammed harder into Raphael.

Shortly after, Slash gave a final thrust and came, shooting his essence deep inside of Raphael.

The smaller turtle churred and climaxed, his essence painting his plastron white.

Raphael came out of his trance and whispered breathlessly, “It’s great ta feel needed and loved. I never felt it back home.”  
“I know,” Slash said, pulling out. He nipped Raphael’s collarbone and he shrieked. “I knew you needed me. I gave you a purpose and helped you realize and embrace the real you. I gave you what your brothers never did. Acceptance and the freedom to be yourself. I did. They failed you. They damned you, never understood you,” Slash said and cupped Raphael’s face with his calloused hands. “I did all of that. And I’ll soon give you young. I’m an Alpha, tough and brave and your boss. You’re nothing without me.”  
“True. I don’t know what I’d do without ya, Master,” Raphael said and nuzzled his beak against Slash’s hands. “I’m real sorry for pissin’ ya off earlier. I didn’t mean ta mess.”  
“It won’t happen again. It better not,” Slash warned. “Else I’ll cut off that small thing you call a cock. Do I make myself, clear?”  
“Y-yes, Master,” Raphael stammered. “I understand. I won’t mess.”  
“Wonderful. It’s bed time.” Slash picked up the smaller turtle and said, “You’ll sleep with me tonight.”  
“Thank ya, Master. I’m honored,” Raphael said and Slash went to the bedroom.

XXXX

Slash lay down on the bed and positioned Raphael on the lower half of his body, so that the smaller turtle’s head was shoved into his groin, his nostrils flared, as he inhaled his Master’s comforting and intoxicating scent. Slash wrapped his arms around him to keep him in place.

I sincerely doubt I’ll ever get trouble again from Lisa, Slash thought and closed his eyes.

Raphael soon fell asleep, his plastron rising and falling with each gentle breath.

FLASHBACK: FIVE MONTHS PRIOR: JUNE 16

Raphael found himself sitting on his bed in his room, his head in his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks. He’d been sent there after coming home drunk. Splinter had caught him sneaking into the lair, had hit him with his cane and ordered him to his room. Angry and hurt, Raphael felt like no one loved him.

The door opened and Leo stood there. “Can I come in, Raph?”  
“Go away, Fearless,” Raphael hissed, wiping away tears with the back of his hand.  
Leo closed the door and stepped closer. “I heard what happened. I know you snuck out and snuck back in and you’d been drinking. I know you drink to numb your pain. Let me tell you a secret. I tried a bong to help me with…”  
Green eyes stared at Leo in amazement. “Ya smoked a bong?” Raphael said, stunned.  
“Sure did. Thought it’d help me forget my problems, but you know what? They were still there when I came out of my stupor. They’re still there when you’re sober, but I did find talking helps. I sometimes talk to Donnie. You should try it instead of running the risk of dying from cirrhosis before you’re twenty-five.”  
“Yeah. I’ll stick ta drinkin’. People don’t get me, they don’t wanna and no one loves me. I’m a liability and it’s better I…”  
“Rubbish,” Leo said and sat down next to him. Raphael stiffened, but Leo continued, “We love you. I love you, Raph. It kills me seeing you harming yourself with alcohol and goodness knows what else. I don’t want to lose you. None of us do. You’re my second-in-command. I doubt Donnie or Mikey would be as good as you and who else would keep me on my toes? You help me be a better leader and brother.”  
“Ya don’t need me, Leo. I’ve done nothin’ but be a shit ta ya our entire lives. Wouldn’t ya be glad ta be ridda me?”  
“No. I’d be lost without you, brother. Honestly. You keep me grounded, you remind me I’m not as powerful as I think and ensure I’m not arrogant. Nobody does that better than you. You want me to become haughty again?”  
Raphael chuckled. “Someone’s gotta do that.”  
“See,” Leo said and touched his temple to his brother’s, who uncharacteristically didn’t shift away from the affection. “I need you, Raph. Please don’t shut me out. Please stop this binge drinking and talk to me when you’re hurting. I swear I’ll listen and I’ll try to understand. I won’t yell and lecture. I worry so much about you."  
“Ya really need me that bad, huh?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. I’ll stop drinkin’ so much, but ya talk ta me too, Leo. Don’t bottle things up and share if ya get another bong!"  
“I promise. Wait. You want a bong?” Leo said, raising his head.  
Raphael lifted his head and smiled. “No. I was kiddin’. I’m sorry I worried ya, Leo.”  
Leo wrapped his arms around his brother and said, “I love you. Never doubt that, Raph. I lecture sometimes, but it’s because I want the best for you. I want you to be happy and to live a long life. I’ll always have your back.”  
Raphael sniffed, as tears filled his eyes. He choked out a sob and said, “Don’t ya fuckin’ tell the others I cried, okay? Don’t wanna ruin my tough guy image."  
Leo laughed and said, “I promise.”  
“I love ya too, Leo, and I’ll also always have yer back. And don’t tell no one, but yer my favorite bro.”  
“I swear,” Leo said, breaking apart. He looked at Raphael warmly and said, “You’re an awesome guy, Raph. I hope you’ll believe it and will stop beating yourself up.”

PRESENT DAY: NOVEMBER 23

Green eyes opened and Raphael thought, Master was wrong. Leo does love me. He always had my back. What am I doin’? I gotta…I’m so scared. Master will kill me if I try ta leave, but Leo? I can’t disappoint my bro, who loves me. What the fuck do I do?

Raphael wrestled with his decision for hours and finally made up his mind after digging deep. He found one last shred of courage, a final ounce, as he thought about Leo’s love. Leo, who’d always been there for him, even when he’d been obstinate, ungrateful, a shit, cantankerous and rude as hell. Leo’s love for him had never wavered.

I’m gonna try ta get outta here for Fearless, Raphael thought. I owe it ta him. I don’t know what the others will think ‘bout me, but Leo will take care of me. He’ll help me with whatever I need. Gotta try. Gonna try when Slash least expects it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yay. Another chapter. Will Raph escape? 
> 
> Thanks to all reading and reviewing and for the kudos.


	10. Bear Mountain Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, Don, Mikey and Casey search for Raphael in Bear Mountain Park

Don knocked on Leo’s door and said, “Leo? We’re heading out. Leo?” Receiving no answer, he went inside the room and was stunned to see it was empty. Where on earth can he be, he thought? Realization suddenly hit him and he thought in abject horror, Leo’s gone looking for Raph in this atrocious weather. We have to find him.

Don dialed a number and said, “Leo, where the heck are you? You shouldn’t be out…..”  
"I have a possible lead about Raph. I visited the Mutanimals and they think he’s in Bear Mountain Park. Bring the van, Donnie. I’m on Hudson Avenue. I’ll wait for you.”  
“Leo, are you insane? Look at the weather and…..”  
“Fuck the weather! We owe it to Raph to look for him now. Bring our warm clothing and supplies. I’m waiting,” Leo said and disconnected the call.

Don cursed and went to tell April, Casey, Mikey and Splinter.

“Be careful, my sons,” Splinter said, placing his paws on Mikey and Don’s shoulders. “I do not wish to lose you.”

Don nodded and said, “Mikey will drive the van. Casey, you’ll come with us. I want you to stay with Sensei, April.”  
“But….”  
“No buts. We’ll be in contact if we can. Come on, guys.”

Casey, Mikey and Don packed supplies, warm clothing, a machine to stay in contact with April and a map of Bear Mountain Park. Then they piled into the van and headed to Hudson Avenue.

XXXX

They spotted Leo a while later and pulled up next to him. Leo hopped in, grateful to be out of the cold. He shivered, as he donned a thick coat and a custom made pair of boots. April had had them made for the brothers.

“This is your stop, Casey,” Don said. “Initially I thought you should come along, but on second thought, you should stay with April. She needs you.”  
“But, Raph’s my friend,” Casey protested. “I have to help him. I’d be no use at the lair, Donnie, and would only get underfoot and I’d go insane. I have to be out in the field. Please.” He turned to Leo and added, “Come on, Leo. Please. You can’t make me go back to the lair and sit twiddling my thumbs.”

“I can,” Leo said firmly. “Your wedding’s coming up, Casey, and I don’t want you to miss it, okay? There’s a chance you will if you come with us. The Mutanimals talked about avalanches, the iced over lakes, which could crack, the harsh weather could make us freeze to death, we could run out of supplies and….You’re staying.”  
“Screw you, pal,” Casey spat. “I’m not. I’ll take my chances, Leo. April understands….”  
“Will she when you don’t return?”

“Guys,” Mikey chimed in. “We need to go. Casey, get out of the damn car now.”

“The hell I will. I understand the risks, Leo. I’m willing to risk my life. Raph did many times for me and I wouldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t do something to help him. I owe him that, so cut the BS and drive to Bear Mountain Park!” Casey hissed.  
“Stubborn bastard,” Leo muttered. “Mikey, floor it.”

Mikey gunned the engine.

XXXX

A couple of hours later, they pulled up outside the gates of Bear Mountain Park. Not seeing anyone about, they drove inside quite a distance. Then they parked and the rest of them donned warm clothing and their boots.

Leo jumped out, as the rest joined him. They carried bags containing the supplies. Leo grabbed a stick to use for support and said, “It’s stopped snowing, but be careful where you walk, okay? It’s slippery in places. Don’t wander off either. We need to stick together. Donnie, you brought a machine to stay in contact with April. Is it working?”  
“It’s battery powered, Leo, and should run for a few hours. I have spares in my duffel bag.”  
“Use sticks for support and be careful, team.”

“We don’t actually know where Raph is, Leo, so the trek could be days,” Mikey said.  
“Yes, but I suspect Slash is on higher ground, where few people go, if he is here. Donnie, do you have a map?”

“Yes. Mikey has it in his bag, Leo," Donnie said.  
“Get it out.” Mikey did and handed it Leo. “Hmm,” Leo said. “There’s a cave about four hours from here. We’ll stop there, have a bite to eat and continue.”

“Um, Leo,” Casey said, looking at the vast terrain that was blanketed by snow. “You really think we’ll find Raph?”  
“We have to. Look, there’s still time to turn around if you’re worried.”  
“I’m not. I’m just saying we don’t even know where to begin, Leo. This is like finding a needle in a haystack and we don’t even know Raph’s here for sure.”  
“I do. I have a gut feeling he’s here somewhere. My gut’s hardly ever wrong. I’m going and I will find him, even if it means losing my life in the process. If any of you are having doubts, you can turn back now. I won’t hold it against it you, but I can’t and won’t give up on finding him. He is here somewhere and he needs us more than he’s ever needed us. I have a feeling Slash is mercilessly abusing him and Raph’s broken in heart, body and soul. Our tough, courageous brother. You know, if any of you were in that position, Raph would immediately go looking for you. He wouldn’t stop to contemplate the risks, the warrior he is and he’d gladly lose his life it meant you were safe.”

Mikey nodded and said, as he grabbed a stick, “Count me in. I won’t let Raph down.”

“Me either,” Casey said, picking up a stick. “I trust you, Leo. I was just stating a fact. The Park is huge.”

“I’m in too,” Don said, grabbing a stick. He heard April on her end of the radio and said, “We’re starting now, April. Will be in touch.”

Leo led and thought, as they trudged through the icy environment and he avoided slippery patches of ice, please let us find Raph. Please. He looked up at the sky and whispered, “Raph, we’re coming. Hold on, little brother. Hold on.”

The cold wind stung his and his pals’ faces, but they bravely soldiered on, determined to bring Raphael home at any cost.

XXXXX

Four hours later, the gang arrived at the cave and plopped down inside.

“Man, I’m beat,” Casey said and panted. “And starved. Where’s the grub?”

“Coming up,” Mikey said and withdrew energy bars from his bag. He handed them to the others and took one for himself.

“Thanks,” Casey said and took a large bite. “But that won’t fill us.”

“We have to go easy with the supplies,” Leo said and took a small bite of his energy bar. We’ll have more to eat at our next stop. Ready?”

“Leo,” Don said and tucked into his energy bar. “We’ve been here barely three minutes!”  
“I know, but I can’t sit around anymore.”  
“Too bad,” Don said, glancing out of the cave. “It’s started snowing again. We’ll have to crash here until it abates.”

“I agree,” Mikey said around a mouthful. “Besides, I’m also tired. You could also use a bit of rest, Leo. You look drained.”  
“I’m fine and I’ll be better when we’ve found Raph. I can’t stop thinking about him and what that madman must be doing to him. Bastard. I’m going to kill Slash,” Leo vowed, his eyes blazing and clenching his fists.

Casey had been informed about Raphael’s condition. He said, “Do you really think Slash will breed with Raph?”

“Yes,” Don said. “Rape is a form of control, Case. There’s no doubt in my mind that he’ll do it and he’ll use the kids as a weapon to get Raph to stay with him, because he knows Raph doesn’t know the terrain and can’t leave with them. All of it will crush Raph.”

“But he’ll recover with our support,” Leo said. “We’ll see to it.”

“And if there are babies, Leo?” Casey asked.  
“We’ll take them home if Raph wants them and we’ll love them, but he might not, because they’ll remind him of his abuse. Get some sleep then. I’ll try to as well.”

Mikey, Casey and Don sat down, backs against the wall, and soon fell asleep, but Leo was unable to. All he could think about was his precious baby brother and how petrified he must be.

Soon, Raph, Leo thought. Soon. Hold on. We’ll find you and we’ll kill that bastard. We’ll take you home and we’ll be a family again. Hold on. Please.

XXXXX

The snow abated a few hours later and they continued their trek.

They hadn’t gone far when Leo heard a roaring, crunching sound from behind him.

It can’t be, can it, Leo thought?

Leo froze in his tracks. It’d suddenly gone quiet.

Then there was a slight ringing sound, like a clink of a metal pin falling off of a table and falling, slowly spinning as it fell to the ground.

That was what Leo thought it sounded like.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion now.

Leo then heard what sounded like squawking. He looked up and saw a flock of blackbirds, which seemed to be flying away from something. Something had spooked them, but what?

He turned his head to see what could have scared them and saw a solid white mass falling towards him, rolling so quickly, Leo knew he didn’t stand a chance.

“Donnie, Mikey! Casey!” Leo screamed, as the mass neared him. “Avalanche!”

This is the moment, I die, Leo thought, as he remained frozen in shock. Raph, I’m so sorry, little brother. I failed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yay. Another chapter. Thanks for all the kudos and feedback. :)
> 
> Did the guys make it?


	11. Dominated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Mikey suffer a huge loss.

SEVEN MINUTES PRIOR:

The large white mass cascaded towards Donnie and Mikey and remembering what he’d seen in a movie, Mikey immediately climbed the nearest tree right to the top and hung on the branches for dear life. That’d saved the movie character. It’d hopefully also save him and Donnie would do the same thing. It felt like an eternity that he hung there, but eventually the mass passed by him and he slowly climbed down unhurt.

“Donnie? Leo?” Mikey shouted anxiously. Seeing no one, dread bubbled in his belly. They didn’t make it, he thought mournfully. Oh hell. How am I going to tell Sensei and April and how will I find Raph now?

An anguished moan pulled Mikey out of his thoughts. He realized that it emanated not far away from him and he rushed towards it.

Frantically digging through the snow with his hands, Mikey soon found Donnie, whose body had been crushed by the avalanche; his breathing labored, as he gazed into Mikey’s eyes. Pain was evident on Donnie’s face, as Mikey gripped his hand and blinked back tears.

“You’re going to make it, bro,” Mikey said tearfully. “You have to. We need you and love you. I’ll look for….”  
“No, Mikey. I’m not. My injuries are severe,” Donnie said weakly. “I’m not afraid of death. It’s my time and I accept it. I love you all and I’ll miss you all so much. I’m sorry I failed you guys by dying and by not being able to find Raph. You find him, okay? Don’t give up. I’ll….”

Donnie’s words trailed off, as he shuddered a final time, his body shutting down. His eyes then grew glassy and he stared vacantly around him. Gone forever.

Unable to contain the grief and desolation he felt, Mikey threw himself onto his brother’s body and wept uncontrollably. His intelligent and loving brother was no more. Life was so damn unfair. Donnie had been such a wonderful person. He hadn’t deserved this. It wouldn’t have happened if Slash hadn’t taken Raphael. Mikey wasn’t a bloodthirsty or vengeful person by nature, but it was a different story if anyone messed with the people he loved. He’d do anything for them, even avenging their murders. He vowed he’d be the one to throttle Slash with his bare hands. It wouldn’t bring Donnie back, but it’d be justice for all the heartache that Slash had directly and indirectly caused.

Mikey heard voices in the distance and his heart skipped a beat. The guys, he thought. They made it. Have to go to them. He pressed a kiss to Donnie’s temple and headed to the source of the voices, his head bowed, tears running down his face and wondering how to break the news of Donnie’s death to the others.

 

XXXX

Seeing Leo rooted to the spot, Casey ignored his own safety and lunged at him, pushing him out of harm’s way and falling hard to the ground, his body shielding Leo’s. The white mass continued rolling, destroying everything it encountered: trees, bushes and of course whatever wildlife happened to be in the wrong place. A solitary hawk hovered above, shocked that its intended victim had been swept away and an eerie stillness now reigned.

Panting hard, Casey climbed off of Leo and said, “Leo, you okay?”  
Leo sat up and said shakily, “Yeah. Thank you. You saved my life. I thought I was a goner.”  
“No problem, pal.”  
“Did Donnie and Mikey make it?” Leo asked worriedly.  
“I don’t know, Leo. I hope so, but,” Casey said and gestured towards the damage caused by the avalanche. “Nothing could withstand that.”

Leo was about to reply, when he saw a familiar figure walking towards them, its head lowered. It was Mikey and Leo rushed to his side, grateful Mikey he'd survived, but fearful he was about to learn heartrending news. Something that’d devastate their family and that’d leave a huge void in it forever. The loss of another brother.

Mikey raised his head and Leo saw he’d been crying. Leo just knew. Donnie, their genius brother, was gone. No words were necessary. He pulled Mikey in for a hug and both sobbed freely, the leader allowing himself to mourn, instead of maintaining his usual stoicism. His brother, his baby brother, was gone and nothing would ever be the same again. Leo’s heart ached for Donnie, who’d often been his confidante. The mild mannered genius had been taken too young and it was all Slash’s fault. If the bastard hadn’t kidnapped Raphael, none of them would be here and Donnie would still be alive. Leo’s blood boiled at the thought and he imagined avenging Donnie by killing Slash with his katana. Splinter and Leo didn’t believe in vengeance, but they’d make an exception for this and in Raphael’s case.

The brothers broke apart. Casey, who didn’t usually cry, blinked back tears and said sadly, “I’m sorry, guys. Donnie was a fantastic guy and I’ll miss him.”

“Thanks, Casey,” Leo said. “Mikey, how’d it happen?” he asked in a broken voice.  
Mikey wiped fresh tears away with the back of his hand and said, “He yelled that an avalanche was coming. I climbed the first tree I saw, right to the top, and hung there, praying it’d soon be over and we’d all be safe. When I climbed down….” Mikey paused and sniffed and Leo flung an arm around his waist.  
“It’s going to be okay, Mikey,” Leo soothed and kissed his forehead.  
“I found Donnie squashed like a bug. Oh, the agony he must have been in. I held his hand and he told us he loved us all and he’ll miss us so much. He told me we mustn’t give up on finding Raph and that he’s sorry he’s failed us by dying and not being able to help us find Raph. Then he died. That was so Donnie. Always worried he was going to let us down and never thinking about himself. Oh, Leo. What are we going to do now?” Mikey wept. “The radio was also smashed and we have no means of contacting April and all of our supplies and the map was lost in the avalanche.”  
“First, we bury our brother. Then we go bring Raph home. We’re not losing him forever as well! Then we’ll mourn Donnie and will have a celebration of his life. I studied the map earlier and if my memory serves me, there’s a cabin not too far away from here that the park rangers use when the weather’s foul. Should be food there and maybe Raph’s being held there.

“I hope to hell you’re right,” Casey said. “Because I’m getting a horrible image of us having to do what they did in that movie Alive.”  
“What happened in that movie?” Mikey asked.  
“People were stranded in the middle of nowhere in bad weather and had no food. They had to resort to cannibalism.”  
Mikey’s eyes widened in horror and he said fearfully, “I don’t want to be eaten. Leo, that’s not going to happen, is it?”

Leo glared at Casey, furious for upsetting his brother and said, “Of course not, Mikey. That was just a movie. You know a lot of movies aren’t based on facts.”

“I’m not making it up!” Casey protested. “They really did eat one another!”

Leo elbowed Casey hard and hissed, “Not helping here, Casey! Mikey, relax. No one is going to eat anyone, okay? We will find that cabin. I’ve never let you down before, have I?”  
“No, but….”  
“Then have faith, Mikey. Take us to Donnie, so we can say our goodbyes.”

Mikey nodded and led Casey and Leo to Donnie’s corpse.

XXXX

Leo’s eyes glistened with tears, as he studied Donnie’s prone and battered body. It was true. He was really gone. He bent down, touched his temple to Donnie’s and whispered, “I love you and will always carry you in my heart, Donnie. I swear I’ll avenge your death and we’ll get Raph back. I promise. And you didn’t fail us. You are a hero, Donnie. You always selflessly devoted your life to us all and we….We….”

“We’re going to miss you so much,” Mikey said miserably. “Nothing will ever be the same, Donnie. Not without you. What are we going to do without you?”

“Despite our differences, I liked you, man,” Casey said. “I’ll miss you too. I’ll miss the bantering. You were one heck of a guy, Donnie, and I’m sad you’re gone.”

Distant thunder rumbled and Leo looked up at the now gray sky that threatened to bucket down with rain at any moment.

“We need to find shelter,” Leo said. “And fast. We’ll bury Donnie under that bush over there and cover him with branches. Hurry. We don’t have much time before the rain comes.”

The trio lifted Donnie up, hid him under the designated bush and covered him up with branches, praying that’d be sufficient to ward off any surviving wildlife.

Inwardly Leo vowed to return one day and to find his brother’s remains and to give him a better burial. Donnie deserved that than being hurriedly stashed under a bush.

The thunder roared again and Leo whispered, as tears rolled down his cheeks, “I’m sorry, Donnie. I’m so sorry. I love you. I’ll stay gold, like you always told me to and I’ll never forget you. Farewell for now, little treasured brother. Until we meet again.”

“Goodbye, Donnie,” Casey said.

“Bye, big bro,” Mikey sniffed. “I’ll miss you forever.”

Leo led them up a steep path, praying that his memory had served him right and they’d soon find the cabin, otherwise they might really have to resort to the grisly notion of cannibalism. He knew who’d have to go first. It certainly couldn’t be his little brother and he couldn’t do that to Casey. It’d have to be him. He’d willingly do it in a heartbeat to spare his brother and his friend, but he also would prefer not to, so his dad wouldn’t lose yet another son and so he, Mikey and Raphael would be reunited with their dad and they could grieve Donnie’s loss as a family. What was left of it anyway.

Mikey whispered, as if reading Leo’s thoughts, as Casey bent down to tie his loose shoe lace, "I know what you’re thinking, Leo.”  
“Huh?”  
“That cannibalism.”  
“It’s not going to happen, Mikey! Stop thinking about it!”  
“If it has to happen, I want it to be me,” Mikey said and swallowed hard. “I mean, I don’t want it to be me, but Casey’s going to be married and he’s going to have a bright future and…..You. I don’t want it to be you, Leo!”

Lightning flashed and Mikey squealed in terror. He hated thunderstorms and would often find comfort with his brothers in their rooms when they happened.

“It’s okay, Mikey,” Leo whispered. “You’re fine. I’m here.”

Another flash of lightning occurred and Mikey almost jumped out of his shell.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Casey said and placed a hand on his arm. “You’re fine. Hey, Leo, there’s a cabin on the other side of the river there. Think we can get across it?”  
“If we tread carefully. Watch where you step and go slowly.”

The trio headed to the lake and cautiously picked their way across it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N A huge thank you to everyone following and reading and for all the kudos. I couldn't do it without you guys and thank you to all for your patience when I've been unable to update due to eye trouble. That's all sorted now. My eyes are fantastic again. I don't have to see my doc until next year for an update, so updates are back to normal now. Yahoo. Missed writing so much.
> 
> Did the guys make it? Will they have to resort to drastic means to stay alive if there's no food at the cabin?


	12. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael bargains with Slash.

Raphael woke up, his beak still smooshed against Slash’s groin, his own cock snugly encased in the cock ring. It occasionally strained against it and twitched, desperate to be released, so Raphael could finally cum, but that was impossible, because Slash had the key and it was hidden someplace only he knew. Slash’s intoxicating musk permeated the air and filled Raphael’s nostrils, as he breathed it in. Comforting, his Alpha’s. 

Damn. Slash smells so good, Raphael thought. So manly. My Alpha and I’m his little omega, his treasure. Damn ya, Raphael. Ya promised yerself ya’d try ta flee when ya got a chance. Why are ya thinkin’ those thoughts? Ya know ya gotta escape or ya’ll never see yer bros again. Think of Leo, especially. What would he think of ya givin’ up so easily and acceptin’ the abuse? 

Slash rolled over, so that he was on top of Raphael, his strong body pinning him down, his breath tickling Raphael’s neck.

Raphael trembled, his eyes brimming with tears. He knew what was about to happen and he knew he had to make a last effort to resist, before he was too ensnared and dominated to have the confidence.

Slash removed the cock ring, bent down and nipped Raphael’s collarbone, as he roughly kneed Raphael’s legs apart. Warm cum oozed from Raphael’s cock onto the sheet, as he finally came.

Raphael summoned up his courage and punched him in the beak, angering the villain, who snarled, picked him up and threw him on the floor.

Pain coursed through Raphael’s body, as he hit the floor, plastron down, his unbroken leg sticking out at an awkward angle and he grimaced. Every part of him hurt. He whimpered, as Slash regarded him with hatred, his eyes blazing.

“You fucking stupid asshole!” Slash raged, picking him and throwing him hard against the wall.

There was a sickening crack, as Raphael’s shell hit the wall. White splotches of pain erupted before his eyes, as one of his left scutes split from the underlying membrane in a deep break. He whined in agony as a searing pain coursed through him. Like nothing he’d ever felt before. He gasped and whimpered, unable to stop, as tears ran down his cheeks and as Slash leered down at him.

He’s severed parta my scutes, Raphael thought wretchedly, as he slumped to the ground and saw blood gush out of the wound. Fuck. It hurts like a bitch and will take forever ta heal. Oh, man. I feel like I’m gonna die. It hurts so bad. 

“Look at you all filthy and sobbing like a little pansy,” Slash scoffed. “I warned you, but you had to fight back, didn’t you gnat? You know that won’t heal properly without medical attention, but you deserve it. You know that, don’t you? You know you’re a nothing without me and I don’t know why you’re sobbing. You like pain and I’m going to give you it.”

Raphael continued mewling, as Slash pressed his body weight onto Raphael and kneed his thighs apart.

“Slash, get offa me. I don’t want this,” Raphael begged. “Please. I know I acted like I did, but it was forced and I didn’t really want it.” Raphael pressed his tail against his body in fear and said, “Please. I don’t want this. I wanna go home. I swear I’ll tell no one ‘bout this. Take me home, please. Please. Please. I implore ya. My brothers are so worried and it’s Thanksgivin’ and….Ya can still visit me and the lair. I swear. I won’t tell no one. Please let me go.”

Slash rubbed Raphael’s little tail, making him cringe, and thrust his finger inside of him.

Raphael stiffened. He didn’t want it. Refused. He wouldn’t take it, didn’t deserve it and if he died fighting back, so be it. It’d be preferable than a lifetime of abuse with his former pet.

Slash lined his dick up at Raphael’s entrance and thrust inside of him, making the emerald skinned turtle hiss at the unwanted penetration.

Indignation, palpable fear, resentment, rage, grief and disgust flared up in the smaller turtle, as Slash fucked him hard, making him feel like he was being split in two, his ribs feeling like they were being crushed and struggling to breathe under the weight of the large turtle. He had to fight back and now.

Slash lowered his beak and nuzzled into Raphael’s neck, as his thrusts became more savage.

Raphael took a deep breath and bit Slash’s collarbone hard, trying to assert some pride, dignity, drawing blood and making the huge turtle shriek in astonishment.

Blood dripped from Raphael’s teeth, as he gazed at his Alpha, who appeared stunned at the sudden attack, his jaw dropped.

“Back offa me,” Raphael spat, his green eyes blazing. “I don’t want it. Stay away from me, ya freak. I could never want ya, even if I were gay, which I ain’t! I’d rather die. Back off. Yer sick, Slash. Ya think ya really got me under yer thumb, huh, and that we’re gonna live together forever and have babies? Yer fuckin’ crazy. I don’t want yer kids or ya. I hate ya. I always will. Yer the biggest mistake I ever made and I fuckin’ despise ya. I wish ya were dead! Ya can kill me if ya want, but ya’ll never have my love. Not even my friendship. What ya gonna do? Hit me, cut me up some more? Go on. Do it. It’ll only reinforce my opinion of what a sadist ya are and it’ll hasten my death. I welcome that. It’d be preferable than livin’ with ya. Ya know what? Ya call yerself a man, but ya ain’t. Yer just an insecure, creepy, deranged psycho, who uses abuse ta try and get people ta love him. That ain’t a man,” Raphael spat. “Ya know what a real man is? Leo. He’s everythin’ pure, good, noble and wonderful. Ya should emulate him.”

Anger flashed on Slash’s face and he clenched his fists. Then he hit Raphael so hard, he lost consciousness.

XXXX

Raphael woke up and groaned, as his jaw throbbed. He ran his tongue inside his mouth, checking if any teeth were broken or missing, but none were to his immense relief. Only his jaw hurt, so Slash must have dislocated it or broken it.

“You’re awake,” Slash said. “You’ve been out for six hours. I brought you some water. Your jaw should heal in a few days. It was just a huge punch. No biggie, but you better not test me again or you’ll lose your teeth. I’ll pull them out and I’ll force feed you them. Do you fucking understand me? Drink some water,” he added and gave Raphael a bottle of water with a straw in it.

Raphael sipped the water, hatred bubbling through him at Slash’s words. 

“I’ve decided something. You clearly don’t want this or me, so I’m going to do as you wish. I’ll take you home," Slash said.  
“Huh? What?” Raphael said in amazement, his eyes wide. “Yer serious? Yer just gonna let me go home? Really?"  
“That’s right, but there's a catch. You’ll go home and I’ll find someone else to live with me. Leo. He’ll be perfect. Untainted, I’m sure he’ll resist at first, but he’ll soon give in and he’ll look adorable in bed under me. Him and Michelangelo. I can’t wait to break them.”  
“No!” Raphael said in panic. “Ya can’t do that. Ya don’t wanna.”  
“I do. Finish your water and I’ll take you back. Just think you’ll soon be home in your warm bed and you won’t have to see me again. Isn’t that great?”  
“NO!”  
“What do you mean no, Raphael? You want to go home, don’t you?”  
“Yes, but… Ya can’t do that ta my brothers. Don’t. I,” Raphael paused, as a mixture of revulsion and misery fired into him for what he was about to say. “Ya don’t want them. Ya want me and….I want ya. I was just playin’ with ya. Ya know I act tough and act like I don’t want stuff when I really do. Don’t take them!”  
“Hmm. I don’t know. I kind of like the idea of fucking the leader of the Turtles and turning him into a submissive drip. Very appealing.”  
Raphael parted his legs wide and said, “I want ya, Slash. Really I do. This was just strange for me. Ya know? Sex, fuckin’ ya, but I actually love it. I love ya. I need ya. Need ya inside a me and filln’ me up. Come on. Ya know my bros can’t satisfy ya the way I can. We can be good together. Ya and me and have the babies ya want. I won’t fight ya no more. I’ll do all ya ask. I promise."  
“Really?” Slash said in disbelief.  
“Really,” Raphael said and wagged his tail teasingly, hoping Slash bought it. “I promise I’ll be yer good omega and mate for the resta my life. I’m yers, Slash, and we belong together. We always have. I was just too stubborn ta admit it, but now I see it and I want ya.”

Slash’s eyes shone with happiness. He climbed onto Raphael and kissed him forcibly, thrusting his tongue inside of the hothead, who tried not to flinch and forced himself to return the kiss.

“I won’t go after them then,” Slash lied. “As long as you honor your promise, Raphie. I’ll be gentle if you behave and I’ll give you tons of young. I know you’ll be an excellent mommy. I’m Daddy.”  
“Yes, yes, whatever ya want. I’ll do everythin’ ya ask. We'll have a terrific life. I'll cook, clean, look after the young and love ya the way ya deserve. I was wrong sayin' what I did. Yer incredible and I'm so lucky that a hunk like ya wants me, who ain't worthy of ya. I'm sorry I said those things. Ya know me. I say things I don't mean sometimes."  
"So you love me?"  
Raphael cringed inwardly, plastered a fake smile on his face and said, "I always have. I was just too shy ta say it. I love ya madly, deeply and I always will."  
"I told you I knew you were playing hard to get. I know you better than you know yourself! Now lie still. I'm going to love you the way you want and need!"

Slash lined himself up at Raphael’s entrance and brutally thrust inside of him.

Tears welled in Raphael’s eyes, as he was roughly penetrated, Slash bucking and churring. Raphael squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a mixture of humiliation, abject misery and agony, as Slash thrust harder and deeper, his body feeling like he was being rent into two again.

He emitted a guttural, strangled cry, as Slash announced he was coming, his spirit broken and his will to live. 

Raphael gritted his teeth, as Slash gave a final thrust and pulled out of him, the larger turtle’s jizz and Raphael’s blood intermingling and dripping from Raphael’s well used hole.

Slash flopped down beside Raphael, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, his beak nuzzling Raphael’s neck.

“I’m glad you came around,” Slash whispered. “If you’re really good, I’ll treat your wounds, but if you act up again, I’ll get your brothers. Do you understand, Raphie? Look at me.”

Raphael nodded, too weak and exhausted to do anything else.

“Good. Get some rest, Raphie,” Slash said and closed his eyes.

Tears spilled down Raphael’s cheeks and he stifled a whine, still in agony, as Slash snored next to him. He knew he was no longer the confident, cocky, brave Alpha he’d once been. That was his old life and it was gone forever. This was his new life.

Slash’s mate, his toy, his omega, his to do with as he pleased.

I don't want this, Raphael thought miserably. But I won't protest and I won't fight no more, because Slash has promised he won't go after my brothers. I'll do everythin' I'm asked, so he don't gotta doubt me. I'll suck him, allow myself ta be fucked, lay eggs, whatever he asks. I know I'm destroyed and beyond help now, but my brothers are gonna be safe, unhappy and touched. That's all that matters. I've protected them and I can be at peace knowin' I have.

An image of Leo flashed in his mind and he thought, as fresh tears sprang to his eyes, Leo, I’m gonna miss ya so much. I hope ya don’t forget ‘bout me and all the fun times we had, ‘cause I never will. 

Raphael managed to ignore his throbbing body and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his brothers and all the happy memories they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for all the kudos and reviews. You guys are the greatest.
> 
> If you're looking for more Slash/Raph fics, you should read Sleepingseeker's What he deserves. Part one and two. It's masterfully written and I'm still blown away every time I read it.
> 
> A/N Will Raph see his bros and will Slash keep his 'promise'?


	13. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael suffers more abuse and pleads for Slash to fix his injuries, fearing he'll die without treatment.

Raphael whined in his sleep, plagued by memories of his brothers. How he missed them. He’d give anything to be home with them, even watching one of Mikey’s dorky Disney movies or Leo’s Space Heroes.

“Leo,” Raphael muttered. “Leo, oh, Leo. I miss ya.”

Rough hands grabbed Raphael around the throat and shoved him up against the wall, reigniting the pain in his shell that had become a dull ache. Now it throbbed, as Raphael woke, his eyes wide and panic stricken. He heard the snap of another scute and his stomach dropped, as he emitted a gargled scream.

There goes another scute, Raphael thought in alarm, as fresh blood gushed from the wound and dripped onto the floor. Fuck. He’s gonna kill me. I’m gonna die. I’m only fifteen. I ain’t had a real life yet. Is that really how I’m gonna go? Dead at his hands? What did I do ta deserve this abuse? I was only good ta Slash and treated him like a brother. Fuck. I wish I’d listened ta Leo and hadn’t given the bastard another chance, but there ain’t nothin’ I can do. I’m his until I die. I think it’s gonna be soon if he keeps this up. I’m never gonna see my bros again and tell them I love them. Never gonna tell Leo I’m sorry for bein’ a shit ta him. Leo, I’m so sorry. I wish I’d been a better brother. Now I'm never gonna get the chance ta be. 

“Why the fuck did ya mention that asshole?” Slash demanded, glowering at the smaller turtle, who trembled. “You in love with him?”  
“No! Let me go. I can’t breathe,” Raphael said and gasped, his ribs and lungs feeling like they were crushed and on fire, as he struggled to breathe.

Slash released him and continued glaring.

Raphael rubbed his bruised throat and said weakly, “I ain’t in love with him. I love ya. It’s only been ya. Ya know that. Ya don’t gotta be jealous.”  
“Then why did you mention him, Raphie? Did you and Leo have a thing? Did he fuck you before I did?” Slash asked.  
“No. I was a virgin until ya. I swear. I belong ta ya. I’m yers. It was just a dream. I’m yers and that’ll never change. I never loved Leo. Not the way I love ya. Ya don’t gotta doubt me.”  
Mollified somewhat, Slash peered down at him, cupped his cheek and said, “That’s right. Don’t ever forget it, Raphie. You’re mine. I own you body and soul.”  
“I w-won’t,” Raphael stammered and shivered at his touch. How he hated being petted and treated like a toy, but he wouldn’t fight back. He’d promised.

Slash pushed Raphael down hard, climbed onto him and kneed his legs apart, his dick lined up at Raphael’s entrance.

Raphael screeched, as his injured shell fell onto the mattress and tears welled in his eyes.

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Slash demanded. “You said you love me and you said you want me, so why are you crying like a weak pathetic creature?”  
“Look at me, Slash,” Raphael wept. “Look at me. I’m covered in filth, blood, I’m broken, battered, snivellin’, a huge mess.”  
“You’re beautiful this way,” Slash said and stroked his cheek. “Besides you like the pain, so stop pretending you don’t. You should see yourself. This is you. The real Raphie. You know it. You never were the Alpha you projected. That was just a farce. You deserve this and me. You deserve all of it and you want it. Now be a good whore and part your legs.”  
“Slash, I’m gonna die if ya don’t treat my wounds,” Raphael said and gritted his teeth at the blinding pain that surged through him. The first fracture had been bad enough, but the new one was far worse and if untreated, he had a feeling that an infection could set in, his carapace could crack and death could follow.  
“Don’t be so melodramatic. They’ll heal.”  
“They w-won’t. Look, ya gotta help me. I won’t try ta escape. I’m yers forever, but if ya don’t do somethin’ ta help me, an infection is gonna set in and I’m gonna die.”  
“What am I supposed to do? Take you to a vet? You’ll heal, Raphie. Part your legs.”  
Raphael gritted his teeth again and said in a broken voice, “I won’t. I’m gonna die. The body can only take so much. Ya’ve already done a number on me, Slash, and I can’t take much more. Ya know as well as I do that the shell’s important ta a turtle and death can result if it’s injured. Do ya want me ta die?”  
“No. I want my family with you. You can’t die. You’re mine. You hear me? You won’t die!” Slash yelled.  
“Donnie would usually,” Raphael said and stifled a sob, “Fix me. He’s the doctor, but he can’t, so ya gotta help me. How can I honor my promise if I die, huh? I wanna honor my promise, Slash, and I…I don’t wanna leave ya. I wanna give ya the family we talked ‘bout,” Raphael lied. “I love ya, Slash, and if ya love me, ya’ll help me. Please. I’m relyin’ on ya,” Raphael added, his green eyes boring into Slash’s brown ones. “Ya always claimed ta love me. Now show me. Please.”  
“What do I have to do?”  
“I saw a program on TV about a snappin’ turtle, who had a large tear in the skin between her neck and carapace, as well as a fracture of the carapace. They drilled a hole in the nucal and marginal scutes just above the skin tear. They managed ta….” Raphael paused, clenched his teeth in pain and said, “Suture the skin back into place usin’ the drilled holes as anchors. They cleaned the wound in the fracture area ta remove debris and dead tissue and then put screws on either side of the broken shell. They then wrapped wires ‘round the screws and tightened them ta hang the broken edges close together, like braces. They wrapped the defect in calcium hydroxide paste ta protect the bone and covered the entire area with quick-dryin’ epoxy.”  
“Where the hell am I going to find all of that, Raphie? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”  
“I don’t know. Every parta me hurts, Slash,” Raphael rasped. “I’m feelin’ weaker with every passin’ second. “Ya gotta do somethin’ before it’s too late. I can’t walk. All I can do is lie here and wait for my death. Help…”

Raphael’s voice trailed off, as he lost unconsciousness.

Slash looked at his quarry and shook him by the shoulders. “Wake up, Raphie!” he shouted. Getting no response, he frowned and went to look for the items.

XXXX

Slash rummaged in all of the drawers and cupboards in the cabin, finding antiseptic, cloths, epoxy, screws and wires. He was also stunned to find quick-drying epoxy and calcium hydroxide paste. It was odd that a park ranger would have those items, but that didn’t matter. Now he could help his Raphie, even if he thought the emerald skinned turtle was being a drama queen about his injuries.

Slash looked for a drill, but remembering that the cabin had no electricity, he frowned. How would he operate on his omega without one? An idea hit him. Nails. He could shove the nail deep into his prey and then do whatever else was required. Surely it’d still work. It had to. There were no other options.

He gathered the tools and returned to the bedroom.

XXXX

Slash entered the bedroom, placed the items on the bed and inspected a still passed out Raphael’s injuries.

The emerald skinned turtle had been right all along about the extent of his injuries. Deep fractures to his scutes that could result in the cracking of his carapace and death if untreated. 

Raphael also had two broken legs and a broken arm, but Slash would tend to that later. Well, just his arm. His prey didn’t need to walk and he wouldn't. Not now. Not ever.

Slash cleaned Raphael’s wounds with the antiseptic, making sure he thoroughly disinfected them and got rid of the debris and dead skin. It was a grisly job, but he had to do it or he’d lose his prey. He’d finally managed to have Raphael and he was never going to let him go. Not to this. Not to anything ever.

He picked up a nail that was smaller than the screws, attached a screw to it with a screwdriver and drove it deep into Raphael, who woke, screamed and looked at him fearfully, his eyes brimming with tears.

“They had a drill, but we don’t have electricity, so I have to use nails, Raphie,” Slash said.  
“D-do what ya gotta do,” Raphael stammered.  
“We don’t have anesthetic either.”  
“I know. Do it, okay? I’ll deal.”  
“I will. You aren’t dying on me, Raphie. I won’t let you. Hold still,” Slash said and drove another nail into his omega, who sobbed again.

Raphael shut his eyes and tried to block out the excruciating pain, as more nails were driven into him. Damn it. Maybe he should give up and die. Was honoring his purpose worth all the torment he was enduring? Was it really? He could tell Slash he’d accepted his death, let Slash fuck him and drift off into sweet oblivion, but then what would happen to his brothers? Slash would no doubt kidnap them and would subject them to abuse. Perhaps even worse than his own. He couldn’t let that happen to them. No.

I’m gonna make it, Raphael resolved. I’m going ta fight, do all Slash wants and maybe someday I’ll get ta see my brothers. Maybe someday Slash will trust me enough ta let me see them. Even if it’s just once ta tell them I love them.

Slash finished with the nails and got the wires. He wrapped them around the screws and tightened them to hang the broken edges together. He wrapped the defect in calcium hydroxide paste to protect the bone and covered the area with quick-drying epoxy.

The process had only taken fifteen minutes, but it’d felt like an eternity to a traumatized Raphael, who couldn’t help blubbering throughout it all.

“Is it over?” Raphael asked.  
“Yes,” Slash said and stroked his cheek. “All over. You should heal, but it’ll take a long time. I want to look at your other injuries.”  
“Thank ya. I'm grateful."  
"You should be. It was such a hassle. You really are a nuisance, Raphie. If you'd behaved, it wouldn't have happened."

Slash fetched cardboard, scissors, towels for padding, bandages, roller gauze and tape from the bathroom. He had a medical kid there. Then he returned to the bedroom.

He picked up Raphael’s broken arm and said, “I’m going to splint it. It might hurt, so relax.”  
“Been through worse,” Raphael said courageously. “And I didn’t cry.”  
“Rubbish. You bawled like a baby the entire time I worked on you, so stop pretending you’re a brave, macho guy. You’re not.”  
“That was different. It was my body, my scutes. Ya ever had nails driven into ya without no anesthetic and fractured scutes? It’s hell, Slash. The worst pain I ever felt and ya did it ta me.”  
“I’m not going to apologize. You deserved it for disrespecting me, Raphie. You’re lucky I’m even helping you. I could let you die and go find your brothers. It’d be less trouble. Now shut up or I won’t fix your arm and you won’t be able to wipe your own ass.”  
“I’m sorry. Don’t look for them. I’ll keep quiet.”  
“I’m so glad we understand one another. Never question me and only speak when you’re spoken to. Very easy rules to follow. Even a moron like you can grasp them, Raphie.”  
“Y-yes, Slash,” Raphael stammered.  
“It’s Master to you.”  
“Master.”  
“Good whore.”

Slash asked Raphael where the location of the break was. Then he cut the cardboard splint to the right size, shaped the splint to fit the arm, folded it to wrap around the arm and bent the splint to fit around the elbow. He then finished the splint by folding the remaining flaps around and taped them in place.

Padding was the next step. 

Slash padded the splint with towels and positioned Raphael’s arm into it, checking that it was snug, but not tight. He placed roller gauze in Raphael’s hand to maintain the position of function. 

Raphael curled his fingers slightly and the position of function had been achieved.

Slash filled the voids around the broken arm with more towels. Then he secured the splint around the broken arm with roller gauze and tape. He noticed the arm was now immobilized.

Slash made Raphael check the functionality of his hand with regards to movement, circulation and sensation.

"All good,” Raphael said. “Thank ya, Master. I feel much happier knowin’ it’s been treated.”  
“Great. I’m going to get some food. You need to eat.”  
“Are ya gonna treat my legs?”  
“Hell no. What, so you can escape when you think I don’t notice? No way. You don’t need to walk, Raphie. Your shell is a different story and so is your arm, so you can feed yourself and don’t die on me. See, I still believe that there’s a part of you, who’ll try to resist and escape if given an opportunity, despite your promise to me. I’m not fixing your legs. See? I do know you. You say you’re all broken and what not and then when I least expect it, your fucking stubborn pride makes a return and you flee. I won’t let that happen. Not now or ever. I’ll be back now with the grub.”  
“I wish I’d died,” Raphael said miserably.  
“Oh, really? If you had, I’d have gone after your brothers. I still can, so no funny business from you, Lisa.”  
“Lisa?”  
“I like the name Lisa and that’s your new name from now on. Lisa. If you refuse and question me, I’ll find your brothers. I’ll start with Leonardo. I’ll rape him and fill him up with my seed. He’ll bear my young. You see he’s intersex as well. I like that very much. I’ll call him Bluebelle, I think. Get it? The ex-leader in blue.”  
“Leo’s intersex?”  
“He is, Lisa. Hmm. I think I’ll go find him now.”  
“No. I’ll answer ta Lisa. Ya don’t need Leo or Mikey. Ya just need me,” Raphael said quickly, terrified Slash would follow through with his threat.  
“Good pet,” Slash said and condescendingly stroked Raphael’s tail. “I’ll see you now with the food.”

Slash left the room.

Now I’m Lisa, Raphael thought. I don’t wanna be called by a chick’s name, but I got no choice or he’ll look for the guys. Hey. Is he callin’ me that ta prepare for my life as a mommy? Or is he callin’ me that, because I’m turnin’ into a chick and Raphael ain’t gonna be no more soon? I ain’t gonna turn into a chick, am I? Ain’t it enough that I’m abused by Slash, gonna lay eggs and be his omega forever? Do I gotta be a girl as well? Gonna ask him if that’s the case.

Slash returned a few minutes later with the food.

“Master, can I ask a couple of questions?” Raphael asked, as Slash sat down on the bed with a steaming plate of beans.  
“Fine,” Slash said.  
“Am I ever gonna see my brothers again?”  
“No. They’re effectively dead and I’m all you’re ever going to need. I thought I made that clear, Lisa.”  
Raphael blinked back tears at the answer and said, “Why do ya call me Lisa? Is it ta demean me or for another reason?”  
Slash smiled meanly and said, “You really want to know? I don’t think you can handle the answer.”  
“I wanna know, because although I’m yer omega I’m still a guy. I got a cock, ya know.”  
“Not for long,” Slash said and grinned sadistically. “It’s going to shrivel up, your voice is going to become more feminine and you’ll have a feminine body. Just perfect for bearing my young.”

Raphael stared at him in astonishment, his eyes wide. Then he screamed, forgetting his promise, as the news overwhelmed him, his shrieks echoing off of the cabin walls and even reaching the woods outside, startling three people, who raced towards the source of the screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the kudos and reviews. :)
> 
> Who heard Raph's screams?


	14. What he deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's cavalry arrives. Slash gets what he deserves.

“That sounds like Raph’s scream,” Leo said in a panicked tone, as he, Mikey and Casey raced towards the cabin. “The kind he makes when he’s immensely frightened. What has that monster done to him? I’m going to kill Slash!”  
“Me too,” Mikey growled uncharacteristically. Gentle and even tempered, he could be just as lethal and vicious as his brothers when it came to protecting them. “No one hurts my family and lives to tell the tale.”

“Or my pals,” Casey said. “Poor Raph. I’m going to rip the bastard a new hole!”

XXXXX

An infuriated Slash reached for a rifle nearby and smacked Raphael over the head with the butt, immediately sending him into unconsciousness and blood gushing out of the wound. Maybe the kid would have concussion now, but so what? It was better than listening to the shrieking that was giving him a migraine. Ah. Better. Now he could think. What was that? Footsteps and familiar voices. Lisa’s pals. Well, fuck them. They wouldn’t come between him and Lisa. No one would.

Slash opened the bedroom door and fired rapidly when he saw Raphael’s cavalry, a menacing expression on his face, his eyes stony. 

Ambushed and with nowhere to hide, there was no way Leo, Mikey and Casey could avoid the barrage of gunfire.

Casey shrieked in pain, as two bullets slammed into his chest and groin area and he went down.

Mikey howled in agony, as a bullet tore through his left leg, shattering the bones and sending him crashing to the ground.

Leo fell to the ground, clutching his right leg, but he was lucky. It was only a flesh wound.

Slash chuckled and said sneeringly, “So much for the cavalry, huh? Nice going, Leonardo.”  
“Leo, it hurts,” Mikey whined. “Leo, help me. Please. It hurts so bad!”

Casey gurgled, blood gushing from his mouth, as his life sourced formed a pool around him, his vision growing dimmer with every passing second.

“Leo,” Casey said weakly, his eyes glassy. “Tell April I love her and tell Raph he was the best bro and friend I could ever have wanted. Leo…..”  
Leo crawled over to him, grabbed his hand and said, “No, Casey! Don’t die on us. Don’t. Don’t. You have so much to live for…..Casey….”

“Yawn. I hate sentimental shit,” Slash said and fired a single bullet into the back of Casey’s head, thereby ending his life.

Casey’s eyes rolled back in his head, his body gave a final shudder as it shut down and he was no more.

“Casey!” Mikey screamed. “Casey, you damn bastard. How could you do that? He was our friend and supposed to be getting married soon!”  
“Want a quarter to tell someone, who cares?” Slash said sarcastically. “Anyway, he’s gone. One less obstacle in my life.”

Leo stared down at Casey and blinked back tears. He didn’t deserve this, he thought. No. That Slash will pay. I’ll see to it.

Leo crawled over to Mikey, held his hand and said, “It’s going to be okay, Mikey. I swear.”

“It’ll never be okay, Leonardo,” Slash said. “Because you’re now mine as well. My harem. Mine!”  
“You sick fuck,” Leo snarled, his sapphire eyes flinty. “We’ll never consent to that. Where’s my brother?”  
“You will, because if you don’t, I’ll fuck up your brothers and you wouldn’t want that, would you? You’d do anything for your baby brothers, even sacrificing your honor, right?”

Leo’s stomach dropped. The sicko was right. His wound wasn’t serious and he could make a break for it, but there was no way he could leave his brothers behind. Game. Set. Match. Slash had won.

“Leo, I don’t want to be his,” Mikey whined. “Leo, I want to go home!”  
“Shut up! I’m tired of your whingeing!” Slash shouted and fired bullets into Mikey’s other leg and Leo’s right leg. This time the injury was far worse and Leo fell, his face a mixture of agony, misery and shock.

Slash grinned. Now they were powerless. He’d won.

“My pets,” Slash said and beamed, as he looked at his groaning prey. “My beautiful pets. You do realize that Michelangelo will never be able to walk again. Not that he needs to. Leonardo, you might. All you’ll both do is writhe under me, as I fuck you brutally and mercilessly.”

A shiver ran down Leo’s spine, his stomach feeling like lead. Did he do that to Raph, he thought? Where is he?”

“I want to go home,” Mikey wailed, his blue eyes brimming with tears. “Let us go. Please. Please.”  
“Nope,” Slash said and smiled sadistically. “I have a lot of fun planned for you and you’ll love it. I know. My pets. My whores. I’ll start with you, Leonardo. I think I’ll like hearing your crying the most.”

Leo gritted his teeth in pain and thought, I’ll do it if that stops him from harming my brothers. I’d do anything to spare them, even give up my life. Raph, where is he?

“Raph,” Leo said, recoiling, as Slash cupped his cheek. “Where is he? Fix Mikey. Please. Don’t worry about me. Just fix Mikey.”  
“I won’t fix Michelangelo. Not now. Not ever,” Slash said. He went to the front door and locked it. “I was careless and didn’t lock it before, but now it’s locked and your fate’s sealed.”

“Leo,” Mikey shrieked. “Leo, make the pain stop. Leo!”

Mikey’s cries pierced Leo’s heart, but there was nothing he could do. He was defenceless. They both were and Raphael probably was, wherever he was. Or maybe he was dead. Maybe that would be a blessing in disguise, because he had no doubt that he and Mikey were in for the worst torture of their lives and that they’d never see Splinter and April again. At least not alive.

Slash set down his rifle and grinning sadistically, pounced on Leo. 

The leader struggled futilely in the villain’s strong grasp and was soon collared and chained to the wall, his stomach tightened in knots, knowing that now Mikey was totally at Slash’s mercy. 

Leo glowered at the goon and said, “Don’t. Take me, Slash. It’s me you’ve always wanted. Not Mikey. It’s me and Raph you want. Me, because you think I poison Raph against you and Raph, because you have a twisted interest in him.”  
“You’ll have to wait your turn, Leonardo!” Slash said and chuckled. “I know you’re eager, but you’ll have to. Don’t worry so much. Michelangelo’s going to love it. Come on, Michelangelo. Come to your Daddy,” Slash cooed, as he lifted Mikey into his arms.

“Leo!” Mikey bawled, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Leo! Leo, help me.”

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, as tears of his own rained down his face. Some big brother I am, he thought. I can’t protect my brothers. My brothers. My poor innocent brothers.

Slash disappeared into the bedroom.

Leo opened his eyes and saw that the rifle wasn’t too far away from him. If he could only undo the chain and the collar, which was padlocked at the back, he could reach it and they’d have a shot at escaping. Maybe they’d be stuck here for a while, but eventually a passing person would find them and give them the medical attention and help they so desperately needed. Maybe if he allowed Slash to have his way with him, Slash would give him more freedom and he could get the rifle. It was a huge maybe, but he couldn’t think of another way out other than death and that was something he didn’t wish to contemplate.

We’ve already lost Casey and Donnie, Leo thought. Our family can’t afford to lose the rest of us. I won’t allow it. I’ll gain Slash’s trust and I’ll ensure we all return home to our dad. Slash won’t win.

XXXX

Slash placed a trembling Mikey on the mattress next to his still unconscious brother and said, “We’re going to have fun, my cherry blossom.”  
“Raph!” Mikey squawked, looking at his injured brother. “What did you do to him?”  
“I fractured his shell, broke his legs and his spirit,” Slash said flatly, as if he were discussing the weather. “Now it’s your turn, sugar blossom,” he added and climbed onto Mikey, pinning him down with his body.  
“I don’t want this. I don’t want this. Stop!”  
Slash parted his legs and said, “You do and you’ll soon love it. Just like Lisa.”  
“Who’s Lisa?”  
“Your brother’s becoming a girl and I call her Lisa. There’s a good boy,” Slash said and lined his dick up at Mikey’s entrance. “This’ll burn, so brace yourself, sweet pea.”  
“NO!” Mikey yelled, as Slash thrust his huge dick inside of him. It stung like hell and tears pricked his eyes. “STOP!”

Slash ignored Mikey and fucked him mercilessly and savagely, taking great delight in his sobs and the blood that dripped out of his abused hole. He had no doubt the youngster would soon be as tame as Raphael. Life was good. He’d soon break Leonardo as well and he’d have gorgeous babies the following year. Yes. Life was perfect.

Slash nipped Mikey’s collarbone, making him mewl, as he continued pounding away, his eyes glazed over with lust and churring loudly.

The pain soon turned to pleasure to Mikey’s consternation, as Slash repeatedly stabbed his prostate. He churred, his heart racing, his mouth open, as the onslaught continued.

I shouldn’t like this, Mikey thought in horror, his brain switching, as Slash’s strong musk filled his nostrils, his mind turning to slush. I should fight. I should. I don’t want this, but damn, that feels so good. My Alpha, my Master. It feels right.

Slash sensed the change in him and said, “That’s right. You know your place, don’t you, pet? Under me, my cock in your hole and full of my seed. I’m your Master. You’re my slut and pet, aren’t you?”  
“Master!” Mikey churred. “Master. Yes. Yes. Don’t stop.”  
“Good boy,” Slash praised and kissed his plastron. “Such a good boy. Now I have you all. My harem. Leonardo is Bluebelle and you’re Katie. My sweet maids,” Slash said and fondled Mikey’s little tail. “My girls.”  
“Yes, Master!” Mikey churred. “Oh, this feels amazing. I belong here. Your pet, yours!”

Slash fucked him for a long time, his churring growing increasingly louder, each moan feeling like a dagger in Leo’s heart.

Slash gave a final thrust and emptied his seed inside of Mikey. Then he pulled out, stood up and said, “You can sleep here with Lisa tonight. I’m going to make some dinner. See you in a bit, Katie.”

Worn out and his legs and ass aching, Mikey drifted off to sleep, only to be woken by Raphael a short later.

“Mikey?” Raphael said in amazement. “Mikey, yer here? Where are Leo and Donnie?”  
“Donnie’s dead,” Mikey said sadly. “Casey too. Leo’s in the other room. Raph, what happened to you?”  
“Shit. Donnie’s dead? No! How? Case? What the shit happened?”  
“Donnie died in an avalanche and Slash shot Casey. Raph, you don’t look so good.”  
“I ain’t, but never mind me. Yer jokin’, right? They ain’t dead?” Raphael said hysterically. “Tell me that ain’t true and we’re home at the lair and…. They can’t be dead and ya can’t be here, because that means we’re trapped forever!”  
“It’s true, Raph. We’re all here, but it wasn’t so bad. I kind of liked what he did to me,” Mikey blurted out and added, “I shouldn’t have, but it didn’t feel wrong.”  
“It is wrong. Fuck it. I hold on, so that ya guys won’t get tortured and now yer here as well. Fuck it. We’re screwed and I’m gonna be a chick soon and we’re never gonna see Dad again. Oh, Donnie. I miss ya, bro. I miss ya.”  
“It’s not so bad, Raph. We have Slash. He’ll take care of us. All of us. I’m Katie now and I don’t mind.”

Raphael’s heart sank. Slash had already broken Mikey. What if he did the same to Leo? No. He couldn’t let that happen. He had to do something, but what could he do?

An idea hit Raphael.Yes.That’s exactly what he had to do. Aim for the carotid artery the next time the fucker raped him. It was the only way he could save his brothers.

XXXX

Leo saw Slash come out of the bedroom and said irately, “You dickwad, what did you do to Mikey?”  
“The same thing I’ll do to you when my libido’s recharged or you know what? I’ll fuck Lisa and make you watch first. How about that?” Slash said and smirked. “Don’t worry. Katie had a blast and Lisa loves me plugging her hole. Hmm. Sweet Lisa. She smells different than you guys, because she will soon be a delectable little girl and gravid with my young. Can you imagine? I can’t wait to be a daddy.”  
“You touch them and I’ll…”  
“You’ll what, Leonardo? Fight me? I don’t think so, but at least you can watch and can soon take comfort that you won’t be a virgin either. I can’t wait to hear your sobs. It took one session to break Katie and it took less than an hour for Lisa to crack. How long will it take you?” Slash picked up Casey and an axe and said, “Time to take out the trash.”

Slash went outside, skinned Casey and dismembered his body, keeping the heart, liver, kidneys, lungs and the head. He placed them in a bucket and went back inside.

XXXX

“Hey, Leonardo!” Slash said cheerfully. “You hungry? I sure am.”  
“What the hell did you do to Casey?”  
“Want to see? Oh, here you go,” Slash said and picked up Casey’s head. “Nice, huh? I’m going to use it as a door stopper and paper mache it or maybe I’ll just keep it as a trophy on the bedside table.  
“You sick fucker!” Leo hissed, nausea bubbling in his belly at the sight of his friend. “Could you possibly be any more depraved?”  
“Oh, yes. I’m going to leave Casey by you, I think,” Slash said and smirked. He placed Casey’s head on the floor near Leo and went into the kitchen.

Bile rose in Leo’s throat and he upchucked on the floor. I’m sorry, Casey, he thought, tears running down his face. 

XXXX

Slash got out a pan, poured cooking oil into it and began to fry the heart, lungs, kidneys and liver. Then he dished them up on a plate and went to Raphael’s bedroom.

XXXX

“Lisa, you’re awake,” Slash said and smiled. “Hungry?”  
“How could ya hurt Mikey?” Raphael said miserably.“Ya gave yer word ya wouldn’t if I behaved.”  
“And you did behave, but they came to rescue you and I couldn’t let anyone take you from me, so they had to be stopped. You hungry? How about you, Katie?”  
“Look, let them go, Slash, okay?” Raphael pleaded.

“I could eat,” Mikey said.  
“I asked you a question, Lisa,” Slash said. “Leo’s in the other room and just itching to have his turn with me, but if you behave I might leave him be. Well, at least for tonight.”

The thought of Leo being violated chilled Raphael to the bone

Raphael hated offal, but if it meant it prevented Leo from being harmed, he’d eat it.

“Yeah, I’m hungry, Master,” Raphael said.  
“Good girl,” Slash said and fed Raphael the heart and the liver. 

Raphael tried not to throw up, knowing he and Mikey would be punished if he did.

“Mmm. Tasty,” Mikey said, as he ate the lungs and kidneys. “You’re a wonderful cook, Master.”  
“Did you enjoy it, my pets?” Slash asked.

“Yeah. It was good,” Raphael lied.  
“The best!” Mikey said. “I wish there was more!”

Slash laughed and said, “Casey Jones is no more, but at least you enjoyed him and his organs didn’t go to waste.”

Oh, my fuckin’ shit, Raphael thought in dread, the realization that he’d eaten his best friend hitting like a ton of bricks and his eyes growing wide in astonishment, bile rising in his throat. I ate Casey. We both did. Fuck it. I didn’t think Slash could be more depraved and wicked, but he is. He fed us our friend. Poor Casey. How could anyone do that ta him? He was such a good guy and he had so much ta live for. I’m gonna barf.

“No!” Mikey screamed in shock. “Tell me that’s not true! Leo said we’d never eat one another and it wouldn't happen. I’m going to be sick.”

Mikey vomited all over the bed, as Slash watched gleefully, a large smirk on his face.

Unable to contain the nausea and his revulsion, Raphael leant over the side of the bed, threw up and thought, yeah. I’m gonna kill that psychopath the first chance I get. I owe it ta Casey and I owe it ta my brothers. I don’t know what I’ll do if I do bear his young, but that’s…That’s the future. What matters now is gettin’ outta here and we will. I just pray he leaves Leo alone and comes ta me first. I don’t want Leo goin’ through what we have.

Slash laughed, gave them cloths to wipe their mouths and to clean up the mess on the bed. Then he said, “All true, Katie and Lisa. I’m going to see Leo, but I first want a kiss from my girls.”

A terrified Mikey kissed Slash.

Slash then bent down, climbed onto Raphael and said, “I think I want some action rather than a kiss.”

Yer gonna get it, fucker, Raphael thought. But not the action ya want.

Slash thrust inside of Raphael, his beak inches from Raphael’s own.

Raphael knew it was now or never. He latched his teeth onto Slash’s carotid artery and bit hard, knowing that with one lethal bite it’d sever and the bastard would keel over.

Slash shrieked in shock and pain, as his carotid artery was severed. Blood gushed out of it and he fell onto Raphael, lifeless, his eyes closed.

Raphael’s teeth dripped blood and he battled to breathe under Slash’s massive weight, but his heart soared, knowing Slash was dead and that their nightmare was over. He’d done it and saved his brothers.

“Mikey!” Raphael said. “Help me lift him. I can’t do it alone.”

Mikey reached over and they managed to shift Slash off of Raphael and onto the floor. Slash's eyes stared vacantly at the sky, a huge bite mark on his throat.

“You killed him, Raph,” Mikey said.  
“I did. Can ya move?”  
“No. He did a number on my legs.”  
“I’m in worse shape than ya.”  
“What are we going to do? He’s dead, Leo’s chained and collared and neither of us can move.”  
“I’m gonna try ta get ta Leo, okay? There’s a key on a table in the other room, which unlocks the collar's padlock.”

Grunting in agony, Raphael dropped himself off of the bed, landing with a thud, pain radiating through his body. He stifled a groan and began the long crawl to the other room.

XXXX

It took Raphael nearly an hour to get from the bedroom to the front room, because he kept passing out from the pain.

“Leo,” Raphael said, his green eyes and face lighting up when he saw his brother. “Leo, oh, Leo.”  
“Raph, you’re alive. Oh, Raph!” Leo said joyously. “Where is he? I heard cries and…”  
“He’s dead. I killed him.”  
“How’s Mikey?”  
“Shattered. He…He fed us Casey, Leo. Cooked him and fed us him. Donnie’s dead as well.” Raphael saw Casey’s head, blinked back tears and said, “Sick creature’s gone now. He can’t hurt no one more. There’s a key on a table and I’m gonna try ta get it.”  
“You have a serious fracture on your shell that I see someone tried to fix. You shouldn’t move, Raph.”  
“It’s nothin’. Just a few more inches,” Raphael said bravely and crawled to the table. Reaching up, he grabbed the key and slowly crawled to Leo, every part of him feeling like he was on fire. Just a few more inches and Leo could free himself.

He reached Leo and gave him the key.

Leo managed to unlock the padlock and to remove the chain and collar. Then he folded Raphael into a gentle hug. “Raph, he said. Oh, Raph.”  
“Leo, ya need ta get outta here. Go find help,” Raphael said, tears sliding down his cheeks.  
“I won’t leave you,” Leo whispered and stroked his face. “Not now and I won’t leave Mikey. Besides, the weather’s shitty out there and none of us are in a condition to do much.”  
“Then we’re gonna die here. Look, I’m in shit street with my shell and legs. Ya can still get out. Take the chance and go.”  
“I’m not leaving you. My leg’s busted, but I can hop around a bit and I’ll take care of you all. I will. I’ll splint Mikey’s legs and I’ll look after you guys until you’re healed. Then we’ll go home.”  
“Yer so stubborn,” Raphael said affectionately and buried his head against Leo’s plastron.  
“I am and you’re going to be fine, Raph.”  
“I’m gonna become a chick, Leo. What if I have his babies?”  
“I’ll take care of you, Raph. I always have. Nothing will change that.”  
“What if ya fancy me when I’m a girl?"  
“That’d be a bit strange, but if it happens if and you feel the same way about me, then I’ll look after you forever as my cherished mate. You have nothing to worry about. Nothing. Slash is dead. Focus on healing.”  
“If I like ya when I become a chick and ya like me, I’d be a lucky girl. Yer one heck of an awesome guy, Leo.”  
Leo smiled and said, “You’re a very special person, Raph, and more loved than you realize. Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll bring a mattress and some food. Sleep.”

“Leo?” Mikey called.  
“We’re in here, Mikey. Everything is okay. Get some sleep. You’re safe.”  
“You sure he’s not going to come back from the dead?”  
“I’m sure. Rest, bro.”

Leo got up, hopped to a bedroom and lugged a mattress and pillow back to where Raphael was.

“Here you go, bro,” Leo said and eased Raphael on it and the pillow under his head.  
“Thank ya, Leo,” Raphael said and grabbed his hand. “Stay with me.”  
“Of course, bro. I’m not leaving your side. Rest.” Leo kissed his cheek and said, “The nightmare’s over and we’ll be home before long.”  
“But Donnie and Casey are gone,” Raphael said mournfully.  
“Perhaps Dad knows how to bring them back. We’ll ask him. Now rest.”

Raphael clutched Leo’s hand tightly, drawing on his strength, and thought, we’re safe. Slash got what he deserves. Death. He can’t hurt no one no more. Do I feel regret he’s dead? No. He got everythin’ he deserved and more. No one messes with my family and I hope he’s burnin’ in hell!

Raphael drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and soothed by his big brother’s presence. Now they could focus on healing. It’d take a long time, but they’d get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for all the kudos and reviews.
> 
> This isn't the end yet. Still have some more planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Slash kidnaps Raphael.


End file.
